


In Jurassic World

by TFALokiwriter



Category: Jurassic Park (Movies)
Genre: Dinosaurs, Funny, Gen, Humor, Odd, Velociraptors, talking dinosaurs, unusual
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-03
Updated: 2016-03-03
Packaged: 2018-05-24 12:36:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 37
Words: 24,727
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6153967
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TFALokiwriter/pseuds/TFALokiwriter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I am watching Jurassic World, the fourth movie to the Jurassic Park franchise. It has finally came out of development hell in what seems to be a decade. The Jurassic Park franchise is about regenerated dinosaurs on a island called Island Nublar and a second Island called Island Sorna thanks to John Hammond. One thing is for sure; dinosaurs are awesome.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Why am I in Jurassic World of all places?

I am watching Jurassic World, the fourth movie to the Jurassic Park franchise. It has finally came out of development hell in what seems to be a decade. The Jurassic Park franchise is about regenerated dinosaurs on a island called Island Nublar and a second Island called Island Sorna thanks to John Hammond. One thing is for sure; dinosaurs are awesome.

I lean forwards seeing the sign to the old Jurassic Park building where the boy's enter.

"The old building," I said, in nostalgia.

Then the scenery around me changed and I was sent rolling and stop against what remains of a rail. What? What the slag just happened? One moment I was enjoying a really good movie now I am somewhere else. I get up feeling wibbly wobbly.

"Are you okay, milady?" A male voice asks.

"What!" I shout, falling back landing butt first on the ground.

Two Velociraptors.

"Ah!" I scream. "VELOCIRAPTORS!"

"Is that what we are?" A female voice came out of the second Velociraptor.

"Indo said we were animals to the humans, Mary," The male Velociraptor said.

I notice he had blue markings on his side and the female one has a tint orange-pink markings on her forehead. _Could that be Blue?_ , I thought trembling in fear and nostalgia picturing the theme tune to Jurassic Park echoing in my head.

"You...You can speak," I said. "Is your name Blue?"

The male  Velociraptor turns his head towards me.

"That is only a nickname," Blue said. "But everyone around here calls me Fred." He bows his head down along with Mary. "We are honored to heard by a random human."

"Ah look," Mary said, raising her head up. "The girl is scared."

"Don't be scared of us," Blue said. "Milady."

There he goes again, calling me 'Milady'.

"I can't trust talking Dinosaurs," I said.

"Can you trust my former Alpha?" Blue asks.

I nod.

"I don't trust Velociraptors," I said. "I have seen the movies."

"You can trust me and my mate," Blue said. "Long as you are around us; we will make sure you live."

So I am in Jurassic World.

How frightening.


	2. Milady

"On my back, Milady," Blue said, lowering himself.

"No!" I shout. "No thank you. I don't wanna break your back."

"You won't,Milady," Blue said. Blue turns his head towards Mary. "Mary."

Mary nods.

Mary's teeth sunk into my neck and the next I knew I am on Blue's back. Mary is spitting out what she had sunk her teeth into. The fresh tinge of pain is bothersome at first but I wrap my hands around Blue's neck and the pain becomes something of a forgotten dispaire. I recognize the platforms dangling to the left, previous skeletal bones of Tyrannosaurus Rex including a Long Neck, and a tarp that still had remainments of 'When dinosaurs ruled the world' visible among the dirt that covers the orange-yellow text.

"Let's run!" Blue said.

The duo bust through the door. Their claws flew off the ground at each swipe. I can see an overgrown pond straight out of Jurassic Park taking over with various plant life growing and those big over-sized versions of reptile ducks grazing in numbers. I lower myself feeling the air brush along my face. They depart in between tree's past a herd of dinosaurs with a thorny ball at the end of their tail. I know for sure it is not a Stegosaurus. Spike, from The Land before Time, is a Stegosaurus.

"Hai not-so-relatives of Stegosauruses!" I shout off.

I saw a pack of Velociraptors coated in fur and their arms being held in the fashion of wings near a tree proving a lot of shed. Woah, Velociraptors look really majestic when covered in feathers unlike how people say they appear to be lame. Last year there was a trailer released for a dinosaur movie where the Tyrannosaurus Rex resembles a parrot without a beak and still looks intimidating.

The pair dash through the open door.

I gasp seeing the large long necks grazing with their alpha.

"I am getting teary," I said, wiping off a tear seeing a huge Apatosaurus in a herd. "Little Foot is big now."

A feel a fury of tears come down.

Damn it has been a long time since there was ever a movie to The Land before Time.

"Who is Little Foot?" Mary asks.

"A little Long Neck infant," I said.

"Aw, the human is crying," Mary said, in pity.

I hum the theme opening to Jurassic Park as they go through the nostalgia provoking herd and alongside a couple of Triceratops. I find myself left in awe as the Velociraptors hurry through the forest. I smile seeing all the other dinosaurs lurking about even a Diplodocus and Dilophosaurus. Diplodocus's are sauropods with long, long,long tails that spin in the air. Dilophosaurus is a lizard creature capable of ejecting paralyzing black liquid right at the target that allows the dinosaur to eat at its leisure.

"Hello Cena!" Mary shouts off to the Dilophosaurus.

"Good afternoon, Mary!" The Dilophosaurus shouts back.

I find myself shocked to see the lizard out of it's hiding place.

"We're getting closer, Milady!" Blue said.

This is amazing.

"Best day ever," I said. "I got to see Jurassic World but now I am living it!"

"Yes, you are," Blue said. "Yes, you are."

 

 


	3. Alpha

"Are you sure your Alpha is still here?" I ask, crept beside Blue and Mary in the forest at what seems to be a abandoned Jurassic World park.

"Maybe Betsy is here," Mary said.

"Who is Betsy?" I ask.

"We often call her 'Ty' short for Tyrannosaurus Rex and most of the time 'Betsy'," Blue said. "She is the veteran of the Island Nublar."

I glance side to side then sigh.

"I'll go check it out," I said, getting out of the forest.

Not a human life is in sight.

I warily take glances both ways being aware of any approaching dinosaurs other than Blue and Mary. Whatever happened at the end of Jurassic World sure left destruction all over the place. I saw a little Triceratops grazing off grass with a small harness on it's back and so there are other little miniature dinosaurs in the middle of the city. At least I think it is a city by all guesses.

Mary and Blue follow me.

"What is your Alpha's name again?" I ask.

"Owen," Blue said, stepping on a twig. "Owen Grady."

I go through the doors into a store that has broken tables, glass everywhere, and flipped over chairs. Remarkably the lights are still powered on. Insects are flying. I saw a little Compy hunting a flying insect swaying its tail from side to side staring intently on the target. Mary hums turning her head towards the threshold to the building.

"Looks more ugly every time I look at it," Mary said.

I leap over a counter landing on the floor.

"Careful!" Blue said.

"I m always care, 'Dad'," I said, mockingly.

"Don't pay with me, Milady," Blue said. "We are not of blood."

I get up with a smirk on my face.

"You don't have to be related by blood to be family," I said.

I go over to the phone with numbers on the right hand side. I pick up the phone and put it to my ear.

"I want to call Owen Grady," I said, in a Dracula like voice.

"Call will be transmission," Came a machine reply.

I blink puzzled by the reply.

"How odd," I said.

"Hello," Came Owen's voice.

Take a deep breath and relax.

"Hai!" I start. "What happened to Indominus Rex? And why is there no one at Jurassic World?"

"It is dead," Owen said. "And second of all the park is closed."

I laugh.

"Funny thing about that," I said.

"Who are you?" Owen asks.

"A big fan of Jurassic Park," I said. "MEEP,MEEP,MMEEP!" I jump up and down squealing my over excited fangirl side off. "MEEEEEP!"

I did this for ten straight minutes.

Or maybe five minutes.

"That park has been closed," Owen said, after I stopped fangirling over this once in a lifetime moment.

I take a breath.

"Yeah," I said. "But here I am!"

"You can't be in Jurassic World," Owen said, in disbelief.

"Um,yes I am," I said. 

There is a moment of silence at first until a woman's voice came over. I overheard Claire's voice on the other end asking "Who is calling this late at night?". Owen's reply, of course, is "Some kid playing tricks on a dare game." so confidently that he is right. My hand around the phone tightens. My face burns in anger at being called a kid. I am not a kid. I am a fragging adult, technically, being 19 years old!

Owen sighs,probably turning to the side in the bed.

I guess he is in a bed.

"Who gave you my number?" Owen asks.

"Funny thing about that," I said, seeing a herd of feathered Velociraptors making their way to the building. I saw the small dinosaurs speed off. "I am at a store in Jurassic World."

"But that can't be," Owen said. "Jurassic World has been closed for three years."

THREE.

THREE YEARS?!

Oh my slagging primus, I have fragging time traveled into 2018! I wonder what happened to Clara in Series 12 on Doctor Who. Clara is the Doctor's meme echoing back to his first incarnation to his eleventh and last incarnation of his regeneration cycle. Clara has saved The Doctor more times than he can ever count. She has been around technically since Series 8. The Doctor is a alien man capable of regenerating 12 times so that is 13 incarnations in total and he travels in time using a big blue telephone box called The TARDIS.

Time and Relative Dimension in Space.

Anyway.

"Three years..." I said, in a low voice. "I went into the future by three years."

"Owen,is some one stranded at the island?" Claire's voice comes over.

"I don't know for sure,Claire," Owen said. 

"And the phone still works," I said, seeing Mary approach the Alpha of the feathered Velociraptors. "Including the power...Which shouldn't be working."

I overheard Owen explain to Claire about me.

"There is a child, possibly, on the island?" Claire asks. 

"Maybe not," Owen said. "Could be a prank caller for all I know."

"I AM NOT A PRANKCALLER!" I shout, seeing Mary sway her tail from side to side and Blue went to the middle of the doorway acting cautious. 

"How are you still alive?" Owen asks.

"The Dinosaurs can talk," I said. "The Velociraptors without feathers are protecting me. Namely Blue and his mate Mary."

"You must be pulling my leg," Owen said. "Bye, I have business to attend with InGen's problem in the morning."

Owen hangs up.

"I really need a helicopter to get outta here," I said, lowering the phone down. "I suppose there is Pterodactyls I can ask." I gave it some thought then raise the phone back up. "Call Owen Grady."

"Who are you?" Owen's voice came back.

"My name is Ivy," I said. "Is there by any chance a helicopter tucked around here or something?"

"Mary!" Blue shouts.

I turn around seeing the feathered Velociraptors had pinned Mary down. The feathered Velociraptors are facing my direction. The feathered Alpha Velociraptor faces towards me snarling exposing his horrendously sharp teeth towards every kind of folk watching me. Let it be peasants, richy rich, filthy scum lords,Norse Gods,Timelords,and stalkers. 

"Chomp that human!" The Alpha feathered Velociraptor shouts.

The second side by Velociraptor lunges forwards, claw extended and beak open, towards me..

"Blue!" I shout.

Blue struck down the leader and I fearfully drop the phone.

"Hello?"   Owen's voice echos out. "What is going on?"

I grab a broom and charge after the Velociraptors then hit the feathered ones at the head  breaking in half the broom at the same time.  The third feathered Velociraptor struck me down using it's large wing-arm. I land on my side holding the back end of the broom. 

"Time to die,human," The third feathered Velociraptor said.

I close my eyes expecting for pain.

"Get off her!" Blue shouts, landing on the feathered Velociraptor. "Milady, run!"

I get on my two feet then ran fast as I can out of the building. 

Oh primus did my legs hurt running.

 


	4. Survive

How does one survive in Jurassic World?

Put together a version of the movie 'Dinosaurs' where animals speak with Jurassic Park. Now here I am running. Running in the long abandoned Jurassic World amusement park. I slid down into a clothes store landing on my side sliding down through the rows of clothing knocking down hangars after hangars attached to racks. I finally came to a stop against the wall with a lot of shirts piled over me.

I can hear the low hum to the Velociraptors.

"Where has the meaty gone?" A deep voice asks.

I feel really terrified.

"No idea, Alpha Bryan," A lower pitched voice said.

"The mates, who lost their hatchlings are protecting a human," Alpha Bryan said. Alpha Bryan stomps his foot. I notice he has a scar up close to his  right eye. "A human!"

No wonder Blue and Mary are so protective.

Replacement child, that is what I am to them.

"We get it, Alpha Bryan,"  The low voiced Velociraptor said.

"You do not get it, Wayne," Alpha Bruce said, turning towards two other feathered Velociraptors standing behind Wayne. "Dart, Quicker, search for the human."

I witness two other feathered Velociraptors run out of the building.

"Then tell me, my lord," Wayne said. 

"Humans are not only useful but a reliable food source," Alpha Bryan said. "When one comes; you can find others."

 I cover my mouth shielding a gasp.

"I understand, my lord," Wayne said, bowing down to Alpha Bruce.

Wayne, in a way, reminds me of a loyal follower/henchman to a antagonist.

"Watch over the traitors while I am gone," Alpha Bryan said.

Wayne nods.

"Yes, my lord," Wayne said.

           Alpha Bryan speeds out of the store. I let out a sigh uncovering my mouth. That is when I feel a tremendous weight on my back. Fear trickles down my back. I suppose this is how Tim and Lex felt when in the kitchen being chased by not one but two Velociraptors _. Don't cha be scared_ , I thought, _you are better than that. Keep calm_. _Don't let fear get the best of you!_ I look over seeing Wayne holding  his head up sniffing out for something.

"Hm..." Wayne said. "I smell food."

"No, you don't," I said, in a ghostly voice.

Wayne gets  off staggering back.

"Who is there?" Wayne said, fearfully.

"Your broothhheerrr," I said, rather ghostly.

"I don't have a brother!" Wayne protests.

"I am your brother in arms," I lied.  "And I am coming foorr yoouu!"

"NO!" Wayne shrieks, slipping then getting up and then slipping back down. 

I so must be speaking the ways of Velociraptor right now.

I observe myself to make sure I am still human.

Still human, phew!

"No!" Wayne cries. "Lies! All lies!"

"Run and never come back," I said, with a growl.

Wayne fled.

I won!

Go me, go me, go meee!

One way to survive in Jurassic World; tricking the Velociraptors.

 


	5. The will to make it

We all have a will to make it. Even the dinosaurs have these gut guiding instinct to follow the will to survive. It is what gives us heroes and villains. As Grant once said, "Even the worst comes out of the best intentions." To Billy concerning the Raptor eggs.  I manage to slide on out the pile of clothes grabbing a new Jurassic World shirt eerily resembling the ones hanging on coat hangars in the 1st Jurassic Park movie where John Hammond and Ellie share a conversation.

 I grab a pair of scissors then cut off the tags, change my shirt into this universe Jurassic World T-shirt, and grab a bag dumping my shirt in. In case this one got tore I can always get back to the original short sleeved Jurassic World shirt with Owen riding a motorcycle with his Raptor buddies alongside. I saw groups of feathered Velociraptors fleeing the store screaming their bunnies off. I guess bunnies means tails at this point dino-speaking. I hear groaning coming from inside the building.

Mary!

Blue!

I skid to the side of the doorway seeing Mary  on her side with one part of her body injured.

Sidenote: Since I am 19 and all I am not taking my pills. My pills are 'for childhood disabilities'. As if.  If I have to go through the trouble of going through different pills each with their own  bad side effects. I had my last pill three days ago because at the time I thought Jane was getting more pills. BUT NO! I am a adult and I can't take my pills. 

"Is she okay?" I ask, my head turned towards Blue.

So pardon me if  I obsess over one thing and jump from different leaf pads randomly. 

"She will live," Blue said.

Hearing Velociraptor's talk reminds me of the Dinosaur guy from Dinotopia; I think he was a Calleminus or a Velociraptor. 

I came over to Blue's side.

"We gotta go," I said. "With Mary."

"You are still alive," Blue said, acknowledging my existence.

I grin with a laugh.

"I got a few tricks up my sleeves," I said. "Come on Blue!" 

Blue and I help  Mary up.

"There is a padlock behind the baby riders building for Raptor recovery," Blue said.

"Guide me there!" I said.

"Milady, how did you--" Blue starts to ask but I intervene.

"I will tell later!" I interject.

"Oh," Blue said. "Hold on, my fair maidens!"

I can really tell Blue has wanted to say that for a long time. 

 

 


	6. Around a fire

_**...Dark out..** _

_**..In the  Raptor recovery room adjoined to the forest...** _

Don't ask what time it is.

Why?

Because the clock is not working. Mary is on a medical bed with her head propped on a pillow resting. The heating system is apparently not working so guess what we are making to keep ourselves warm in a climate that should not have cold temperatures?  A fire pit. I am drinking some hot chocolate milk with little marshmallows bobbling up and down. 

I lower my drink down.

"I heard you lost your clutch," I said, in a low voice.

"Terrible accident," Blue said, sadly. "Alpha Bryan is the reason why...Our last joined him."

"But they said all of them are dead," I said.

"Not all of them," Blue said. "I was too protective over him, and for that, I lead him to Alpha Bryan."

I stare at him in awe.

"What was his name?" I ask.

"Zaron," Blue said.

 I smile taking  a sip out of the cup.

"Zaron is a cool name," I said, lowering the cup down.

"He was named after a human who Indo killed," Blue said.

"You must regard him highly,"  I said.

"He was my Alpha's friend," Blue said.  "As a..."  Blue lowers his head. "I have failed."

"Don't say things like that!" I said.

"The  clutches we raised turned out great," Blue said. "But...This one...Eight months I tried with Zaron."

Blue lowers his head closing his reptile eyes.

"Don't be so down on yourself," I said, patting on Blue's neck.

"You are too sweet," Blue said, turning his head away opening his eyes.

"I know," I said, viewing a Triceratops walking past  the transparent windows.

The ground thunds at each move made by the Triceratops. I do know for a fact the word 'thunds' does not exist because  for a fact it is not in the dictionary. I like to think thunds means the ground trembles at each move made by a hefty weight-ed dinosaur. I can tell Blue is greatly disappointed in himself as a father. I felt really bad for him. He kind of reminded me of a couple Tumblr posts analyzing Odin as a father towards Thor and Loki that went beyond 'Odin is so not a jerk' to 'Odin has to make sure they  (As in Loki and Thor) are accountable for their actions'  and 'Odin tries to be a father even though Loki is not of his cloth'.

But only this time it is a deadly dinosaur who I can understand being sad.

It is worth the mess to see majestic dinosaurs stroll by the Raptor medical room.

 


	7. Owen will fly a helicopter

Sure Owen did miss Delta,Echo, Blue,and Charlie. Owen misses them all. The events in Jurassic World had left it's mark on those who survived it and experienced first hand what happened thanks to the Indominus Rex. Charlie had blue across both sides of his face,Delta is more of a dark-green,Echo is more of a orange tinted Velociraptor,and Blue had blue markings starting behind his eyes ending at the tail. Owen misses Jurassic World in so many ways.

So Claire had not been surprised what Owen would do.

Well, the reason to why is she not surprised has not happened yet.

"Owen, where are you going?" Claire asks, at the table raising a brow.

"Jurassic World," Owen said, putting on a vest over his green buttoned shirt.

Owen's black pants complimented his green shirt.

"But it is restricted territory," Claire said, her eyes widening. "Very restricted!"

"Starting today, it is not restricted to me," Owen said. "And I have the flight license to prove it."

Claire gets up, in her pink robe,from the table picking up a coffee mug.

"Are you going back to Jurassic World?" Claire asks.

"Uh huh," Owen said, going up the stairs.

"Without back up?" Claire asks.

"Without back up," Owen said.

"Owen, that is dangerous!" Clare said, over-dramatically.

Owen snickers.

"Not dangerous as going with you to the zoo," Owen said. "And going to the park, to the fair, to Australia..."

"Those Kangaroo's were ferocious," Claire interjects.

Owen has a laugh.

"They were quite friendly if you had not flashed cameras in their face,Claire," Owen said as he and Claire disappear behind the wall with the staircase.

"You said that about the Pterodactyls," Claire reminds Owen.

"The Indominus scared them," Owen said. "You are petrified about birds, funny how that is also a word capable of becoming the name Petrie."

"Hahaa," Claire said. "Very funny. Not."

Owen and Claire share a argument that is not overheard during their walk up the stairs nor seen visibly arguing at all. 10 minutes pass during their argument to which we transfer our scene to the roof top. At the rooftop is a stationed blue and white helicopter branded 'Jurassic-Dart-Copter' in bright orange-yellow text. The door to a small building set on the rooftop slides open. Owen goes out through the door holding a dark dart gun capable of knocking out a fully grown dinosaur for at least a day. Somehow Claire(within the time span of10 minutes) had changed her attire from PJ's to casual ever day clothing. 

Claire's hair is not fuzzy as it was earlier.

In fact it is quite savvy.

And she does not have a coffee mug.

"If you are going, then I am going!" Claire declares.

"I don't know if you prefer to run around in stiletto's from wild dinosaurs," Owen said, gesturing over to Claire's fluffy pink high heels. "Again."

"Last time I did well in high heels," Claire said. 

"Claire, I will be the only one with a dart," Owen said.

"I can hold the ammunition," Claire said.

Owen raises a brow.

"In high heels?" Owen asks.

"I have done much worse with high heels," Claire said. Owen's eyebrow lowered. "I ruined your car with them!"

Owen gasps. 

"...You ruined Jessie?" Owen asks, horrified.

Claire rolls an eye.

"Why yes," Claire said. "I did."

"And here I thought it was car keys," Owen said.

"There is a difference between high heels and keys," Claire said.

"Does our three year old know you messed up the Cat Mobile?" Owen said.

"Yes," Claire said.

"Claire, you ruined Johnny's precious!" Owen said. 

"That car is not a living animal," Claire said.

"To me and Johnny, she was," Owen said. "That's it, you just lost clearance to the Dart-Copter!"

"I bought it," Claire said. "So I have not."

"Only one of us knows how to fly," Owen reminds Claire. "No offense; but you land in the park, _always_."

 


	8. Craziness ahead

I pick up the phone.  
  
"I am acting out a scene where a salesman is telling to a random individual," I tell Mary.

"Do commence this entertainment," Mary said, happily.

Blue is out on guard. 

It is half dark and half day on the way to morning. If that phrase does not make sense then I am really sorry for your mind not to understand it is getting daylight outside in the darkish scenery. I deepen my voice a bit for the next act I will preform. Now to make it so understanding in a way that will make in some way humorous as it is intended to be.

RIGHT!

I will narrate a scene pretending two people are on the phone when in reality it is me acting.

"Hello, I am calling from the insurance company for your one thousand two hundred spree on cashing in void checks,"

"But I have not spending my credit card,"

"Give me your social security number,"

"Nooo!"

"Why?"

"My insurance wouldn't ask for my social,"

"Yes, we would,"

"So if I call next time then you really would grant that question?"

_Ring,ring, ring._

I lower the phone startled by the sudden sound coming out of the phone.

"That is a little odd," I said.

"You were not calling anyone," Mary said.

"Yeah," I said.  "I wasn't."

"Answer it, young lady!" Mary said.

I put the phone to my ear.

"Phone; answer the call," I said.

Beep boop.

"Hello?" Came a strikingly femiliar voice.

Doctor Grant.

OH MY PRIMUS I JUST CALLED DOCTOR GRANT.

"H---Hi!" I said. "I am sorry I just called you--"

"Ivy?" Grant asks.

I froze.

"Is that you?" Grant asks. 

Uh, this has just got twice creepy!

"Uh...." I said. "Erm....How do you know my name?"

"We met before," Grant said. "First time around was in 1993, and  then we met again in 1997."

"This is the first time I have spoken to you," I said. "And I am really creeped out."

"Where are you?" Grant asks, curiously.

"Island Nublar," I said.

"Hold on," Grant said. "That can't be possible."

"Why?" I ask.

"We were flying away from Island Sorna and you vanished after..." The phone went dead.

I put the phone back where it had been feeling really creeped out. 

This is strange and crazy. 

 


	9. "Welcome to Jurassic Park,"

My eyes struggle to open.

Hold on a second.

How in the world did I get knocked out?

"What happened?" I said, leaning forwards rubbing my forehead.

"That's what I am here for," Came a man's voice.

I look up to see a man with blonde hair leaning against the doorway with a case of freckles, his arms folded, his pants were clearly 1990's, and his pink shirt easily gave me an idea that he works for Jurassic Park. Why? Remember the scene where a guy closes the padlock behind the Jurassic Park jeeps? Yep, that's where I am getting the idea.

I gasp.

"I am Jurassic Park," I said, in sheer excitement.  "I am in THE Jurassic Park!"

"Yes,and my name is Josh Lakeman," Josh said. "And who are you?"

"Ivy," I said, getting off the bed.

Well, I actually fell landing on the floor.

"I am okay!" I declare, hopping upright nearly getting off balance. "COME ON little toe!" I flail my arms  until my feet decided to settle down on one position. A bead of sweat crawls down the side of my face as I lower my head. "Phew."

Josh raises a brow.

"How did you and a Velociraptor end up at the incubation room?" Josh asks. 

"Her name is Mary," I said. "And I have no idea."

"Where did you come across that shirt?" I look down towards my Jurassic World shirt that is out of place. "There is no such brand as Jurassic World."

I smile look back up towards Josh.

"Gimme a Jurassic Park shirt," I said. "Without tags, pretty please. And a bag, too!"

"Not until you give me a reasonable explanation," Josh said. 

"I am from the future and if I am to say another world then John Hammond must be here," I said.

Josh frowns.

"Welcome to Jurassic Park, then," Josh said.  "Hammond is meeting with Doctor Grant."

"Where is Mary?" I ask.

Josh stares at me in the most odd ways.

"She is in the recovery unit," Josh said. 

 


	10. Be by Mary's side

"Velociraptors should be destroyed," Came a familiar voice that belongs to the man Robert Muldoon.

I look over my shoulder towards Muldoon.

"No," I said. "They should not be eliminated. They are people like you."

"Why do you care about this Velociraptor?" Muldoon asks.

"Her name is Mary," I said.

"I will ask again," Muldoon said. "Why do you care about this 'Mary'?"

"You won't understand," I said.

Muldoon went down to my level.

"Try me," Muldoon said.

I clear my throat taking a glance towards Mary and then back towards Muldoon.

"I can hear her speak," I said, in a low voice.

Muldoon looks over toward Mary.

"Dinosaurs cannot communicate with humans," Muldoon said. 

Mary's eyes lowly open.

"Mmmh..." Mary groans.

I start to get up but Muldoon puts his hand in my way.

"Do not approach," Muldoon said. "Velociraptors are not to be trusted."

"Look, she is my friend," I said. "And my thoughts were like yours once upon a time."

Muldoon lowers his hand.

"Only because you are behind a glass wall with a door does not mean you are safe in the presence of a Velociraptor," Muldoon said.

"But there isn't a door and a glass wall," I said.

Muldoon frowns.

"I was being figurative," Muldoon said.

I notice Muldoon has a gun strapped alongside his shoulder.

"OOoohh," I said, nodding my head. "I get it."

Mary lifts her head up.

"Ivy..." Mary said, blinking her eyes twice. "What happened?"

"I dunno," I said. "But apparently we are in Jurassic Park."

Mary gasps, scared and startled but overall confused.

"But we just got back from there," Mary said. She narrows her eyes towards Muldoon probably  not trust him. Mary snaps at Muldoon. "A hunter!"

"He is nothing like the hunters you  have come across!" I said, shaking my hands. I get up off the chair feeling one of those determined concerned moods coming on. "Don't you dare think about getting up!" I point down towards the floor deepening my voice. "With your side still recovering from the feathered Velociraptor's attack!"

Mary grunts.

"Oi, you are not my mother!" Mary said, rolling her eye.

"Well Mary," I said. "I am definitely like a motherly figure to my numerous friends and I don't see how I am but I am, regardless."

"That is not a valid argument," Mary said.

"I am arguing with a Velociraptor, young lady," I said. "You are a carnivore," I point towards Mary.  "This!" I shake my  right hand both ways. "This is nothing close to being logical as the sun setting over the moon..." Mary stares at me for a great while. Muldoon is not moving a budge to me approaching Mary.  "Cut out the sun setting over the moon...I was too full of myself right then."

"Perhaps Blue can set this right," Mary said.

My face falters.

"No, Mary," I said. "Your mate is not alive at this moment."

"Blue?" Mary asks, in a low voice reminding me of how Sarabi reacted when Simba appeared to her as a fully grown lion. "Is he...Is he...Is he dead?"

I have a kind smile.

"Not yet," I said, patting on her not-so-much-injured side. "I mean to say Blue has not been born yet."

Mary lowers her head on the pillow.

"Blue must be worried," Mary said.

"Technically we are not  missing since when we return not a minute will have passed," I said.

"Are you a raptor whisperer,Ivy?" Muldoon asks.

I turn my head towards Muldoon hesitating a little. 

"...Yes," I said. 

Muldoon has a intrigued look on his face. 

"Can I borrow you for a little bit?" Muldoon asks. 

"Long as I don't get killed, sure," I said. 

 


	11. The dinosaur whisper

Being a Raptor Whisperer is no joke.

"What are they saying?" Muldoon asks.

Well instead of taking me to a Raptor cage Muldoon took me to a padlock with Triceratops. There is a clear path across where the Jurassic Park Jeeps--manned in preproduction by drivers in the back bed side of the Jeep out of view to make the illusion that the rails are making the vehicles--will be going down in a matter of hours. Oh yeah fun fact some of the scenes in Jurassic Park were filmed during an actual tropical storm called Hurricane Iniki.

"Your hat is on backwards," I said.

Muldoon fixes his hat.

"The one with a scar on the back is Dory, the one with several horns aligned is Chance, and the third Triceratops is Ash," Muldoon said. "Ash lacks not a horn but has what remains of a horn above her nose from fighting Chance."

"We were playing!" Chance howls.

"Pure accident," Ash said, in a fluent Hispanic accent.

Off the coast of Costa Rica, right?

"They say it was an accident," I said, with a slight smile leaning my elbows on the rail. "I should be called the Dino-Whisperer."

"By what I saw; it could have not been," Muldoon said.

"He was there for the aftermath," Ash said, roaring right at stumping her feet. "He is the fool here!"

Chance makes scratches along the wall using her nose horn.

"So not," I argue. "Take it back!"

All the dinosaurs are genetically engineered to be females in the park thanks to amphibian DNA fit in to complete the Dinosaur DNA collected out of the remains of mosquitoes trapped in amber. Amber is a lot like a fossil made from tree resin kept underground for so long until people have mined for it. Fun fact female mosquitoes are the ferocious blood suckers. Unlike how many people think the male can collect blood it is honestly wrong.

"What did Ash say?" Muldoon asks.

"Nothing," I lied.

Chance turns around and shakes her tail at me.

"Sucker!" Chance said, sassily.

"Coward," Dory said, shaking her head.

Chance lowers her tail and munches on some grass.

"Wimp," Ash adds, with a 'uck' kind of tone to it.

My hands tighten around the rail.

 _How dare they,_ I thought.

"Did she give you the finger?" Muldoon asks.

"Well, I can't exactly see her butt," I said. "She tried to horrify me but apparently that failed."

Muldoon has a short laugh breaking his serious attitude.

"Now..." Muldoon said. "What do they think of me?"

"Pain in the rear!" Chance shouts.

"Bull dozer," Dory said.

"Triceratops killer," Ash said.

"They all do not like you,Muldoon," I said.

"This park has three Velociraptors," Muldoon said. "Of which are intelligent and don't attack in the same place twice."

My eyes may have brighten then.

"I gladly take the opportunity to speak with such deadly creatures," I said. "No deadly than the protective ones I know."

And that is true coming from some one who has seen the Jurassic Park movie numerous times.

"Good to hear that you are on board," Muldoon said.

 


	12. How cute

"Awww," I coo. "They are soo cute."

"Not very cute when they are hunting," Muldoon said.

"There is cuteness in deadly animals," I said.

"You are ugly," Carver said. "Filthy lousy meat bag,"

"Garbage," Tanly said, being the leader of the Velociraptors.

"You smell so tasty," Faline said. "I can sprinkle salad all over your body and munch."

Funny thing how Tanly is not really leader of the Velociraptors. Why? There are a pack ofVelociraptors somewhere on the island because of the whole frog part. Remember the scene where Grant found an egg nest while Alexis and Tim were walking by chatting about Alexis will never get out of her room after a 'veggysaurus' sneezed all over? So obviously it means there are. I assumed it were velociraptor eggs because of the footprints in the sand.

Tanly is the biggest Velociraptor of the group.

"What did they say?" Muldoon asks. 

"They are being mean," I said. "And Tanly sounds like a chef."

"Dinosaurs should not know how to cook," Muldoon said. 

"We barbeque every Saturday!" Faline said, being the shortest and smallest Velociraptor. "You should attend."

"I am hungry!" Carver said, snapping her mouth jumping up and down. "Food, food, food!"

I hear a trace of footsteps coming from behind being made on the dirt. I also overhear a conversation coming towards the padlock belonging to men mostly. Some of the footsteps are small and big. You know how women take small steps? There is a Bones episode where it is taken in account at security cameras belonging to a pizza ordering place. I look over my shoulder seeing the most familiar gang in the history of Jurassic Park movies.

"About time," Muldoon said. 

The original group.

I so want to fangirl but I can do that later. 

"We feed them," Hammond said. 

Fangirling mode activating in my mind.

Now say that out loud in a robotic voice.

Internal fangirling! 

Weeeee!

 

 


	13. Deeper into Jurassic Park Events

Now the trick is not spoiling the future completely.   
  


"How is the park in your future?" Hammond asks.

I smile.

"It is doing fine," I said. "With problems here and there. Minor problems. But mostly people are fascinated by them."

Hammond is delighted.

"What about the grandkids?" Hammond asks.  

"Fantastic," I said. "Alexis goes off having a huge family and Tim will be in a law firm as a lawyer."

Duh, we all do not know what happened to those two kids after 'The Lost World: Jurassic Park'.

So of course I am lying!

"What about me?" Hammond asks. 

Sad to recall the actor of John Hammond had passed away and we never get to see him in the new installment to the Jurassic Park franchise.

I smile.

"You  are a fine man regarded fondly in the future," I said. 

Now lets fast forward to the egg hatching scene! Yes, those beauties hatching out of those gorgeous ostrich eggs. I help one baby Velociraptor with check mark symbols dotting it's sides  out of the egg after it had done some considerably progress.I look down towards the baby Velociraptor seeing the hind legs are coated in brown fur similar to a ugly duckling that would soon grow into the magnificent well known Swan.

"Is it typical for some Velociraptors to come out in fur?" I ask.

Doctor Wu looks up from the clipboard.

"No," Doctor Wu said. "They are not."

"I am keeping my distance from these nature defying dinosuars," Ian said. "I prefer to look at their pictures."

I have a short laugh rubbing the side of the clicking baby Velociraptor.

"Toon," I said. "That's what I call you. Toon."

"We don't name them," Doctor Wu said.

"We should start doing that," Hammond said. "I have been meaning to name our main attractions for awhile."

Grant is cleaning his hands using  towel looking at the clutch of eggs quite oddly. 

"Giving names to deadly animals," Grant said. "Now that is a first."

"First time for everything," Hammond said, putting a recently hatched Velociraptor into a small box.

"Momma," Toon said. "Momma?"

"I am not your momma," I coo, shaking my head. "Toon."

"Mamma," Toon said, wrapping his small claws around my index finger.

I like to guess this is not happening in the right order. 

"I am not your momma,little Toon," I coo.

"Strange," Ellie said. "You can hear them."

"I know," I said, putting Toon into a small box alongside the little hatch mate coated in hay.

"She's a Dino-whisperer," Muldoon said, leaning against the rail. Everyone's attention turns towards Muldoon.  "Popped out of no where."

"So you are from the future and you can speak with dinosaurs?" Ian asks.

"Yep," I said.

Ian classically laughs, it sounds right out of the movie. 

"How convenient," Ian said, sarcastically.

"Mommy!" Toon cries, trying to hop out of the small box right towards me.

It broke my heart to see Toon with his hatch mates be wheeled out.

"You made quite the imprint," Doctor Wu said. "Baby Velociraptors do not start jumping around minutes after hatching."

"I am quite the figure to little ones," I said. "They are so cute."

A man came over to Hammond and said something to his ear. I watch a smile grow across Hammond's wrinkled Caucasian face with white hair and a white beard growing along. Funny thing how most of the move Hammond's attire doesn't get dirty except for the later on end to Jurassic Park when helping Ian to the helicopter.

Sherlock Holmes once said, "Every little detail is important. No matter what."

That I know because I once said that, and a Sherlockian (fan of the movie) pointed it out to me in Private Message,so I later heard the quote in a Sherlock Holmes movie. Great minds think alike as I have learned.  I am well aware I like the movie version of Sherlock better than the BBC one because I tried out the last episode to season 3 and all I got at the end of the episode was a 'The Master' vibe off it. Lets say I am not watching BBC's version of Sherlock any time soon. 

Now off the topic of Sherlock, kay?

Okay!

"Our target audience is here," Hammond said, with sheer delight on his face.

And it was like Muldoon vanished because he was not there the next time I looked in his direction. 

Really, Muldoon is like a ghost who is a hunter able to become solid at will. 

 


	14. The ride in Jurassic Park

What a ride. 

Seriously, what a ride. 

No Dilophosaurus popped up during the ride.

I sat in the Jeep that had parked because the gang had gone off to the Triceratops that had fallen ill laid on it's side. The wind is picking up making the leaves tremble. The sky above is turning a dark shade of gray foreshadowing a storm. My theory is that the dinosaurs get sick, get rid of the Zyme thing that is a direct result of their illness, and then get better after that. I wonder how Mary is doing. She better be recovering and not be in a filthy padlock with those three deadly Velociraptors. My jaw clenches at the thought of Mary being savagely eaten alive by her own kind.

My jaw relaxes. 

Fun fact a Diplocodus has a tail that is usually swinging in the air and often times the tail is dragging on the grass. The tail is far longer than most Sauropods such as as the Apatosaurus from what I saw back in the future. I saw the shapes of baby Stegosauruses eying at me within the forest provided protection by the adults. Damn, they look so cute.

A loud thundering sound came out of the sky. 

"Good timing," I said out loud, watching water beads lightly pat on the leaves to tree branches.

"Mommy, look there is a human," The first baby Stegosaures said.

"I see, I see, I see," The first mother said. "Let's  go along my little one."

"But momma!"  The first baby Stegosaurus said. "This one is new!"

"Humans are not in our place to befriend," The first mother stegosaurus said.

"Come on, Felice and Chon," The alpha Stegosaurus said.

The first mother Stegosaurus resume walking. 

"Momma, wait up for me!" The first baby Stegosaurus said,stumbling over small tree branches. 

"Aww," I said, adoring the little one. "So cute."

"What's so cute?" Alexis asks, getting into the Jeep.

"The sky," I lied. 

Alexis furrows her eyebrows.

"The sky is not!" Alexis said.

"I don't mean to start a debate but you got me out of my zone," I said, my arm leaned against the right door with the window halfway down.

Tim gets into the Jeep after Alexis shutting the passenger door behind him. 

"The ride has ended," Came Richard Kelly's voice from the screen. "Please remain in the vehicle until returning to the guests center."

The herd of Stegosauruses had disappeared within the forest.

Truly majestic they are when seen in the flesh.

"We didn't see any of the long neck Veggy-saurs," Tim complains, in disappointment. 

I grin.

"They are beautiful," I said. "Absolutely astounding."

Tim's eyes brighten.

"You've seen them?" Tim asks.

"Yep," I said.

Gennaro gets into the driver's side and shuts the door.

"Well, that was quite a trip," Gennaro said.

"And the trip is ending," Tim complains.

"So soon?" Gennaro said, glancing towards the review mirror acting surprised. 

"Tropical Storm, no biggy," I said.

"I may need to issue an apology to Mr Hammond after this," Gennaro said.

Alexis folds her arms. 

"Hmmph," Alexis said. "I thought  we were going to have a great day."

I raise my eyebrows. 

"Oh, and you don't have a crush on the Doctor?" I ask.

Alexis blushes.

"No," Alexis lied. 

"Uh huh," I said, nodding my head. I lower my eyebrows. "You got a kid crush!"

"Do not!" Alexis argues back.

"Do too!" I said. 

"Not!" Alexis said.

"Geeze," Tim said, as the ride resumes. "You two are worse than the twins at recess."

"Twins?" I said.

"Both of whom are girls," Alexis said, rolling an eye.  "And we are nothing like them!" Tim opens up a book shaking his head. "I do not have a 'Kid crush' on Doctor Grant."

"Girls, why not take this issue outside  and have a punch out," Gennaro said. "Unless you do not want to be covered in rain."

"No!" Alexis and I said at once.

"Then it is settled," Gennaro said. "No fighting in the Jeep!"

 


	15. Betsy

I knew why the cars had stopped at the Tyrannosaurus Rex padlock.

"First the no show of the Dilophosaurus, then a storm, and next the Jeep stopping," Tim complains.

I sit in the passenger seat along side Gennaro since 'Ivy, you are adult, back seat is for kids'.

Why yes I had told him my age.

"Is there anything  more worse?" Alexis asks, sarcastically.

"Yes," I said, with a nod. "There is." I tap on the shoulder to the passenger seat. "Dinobot tearing through the forest with Waspinator and Megatron accompanying big old Betsy."

"Who is Dinobot?" Alexis asks.

"A dinosaur who is a robot,"  Tim said.

"You win the grand prize, Tim!" I said.

"Woohoo!" Tim cheers.

"The prize is a Sami Truck capable of becoming Optimus Prime!" I said.

"Optimus Prime!" Tim said. "Oh em gee, when can I get it?"

"In 2010," I said.

"Who is Dinobot?" Tim asks. 

"You'll see in 3 years," I said. "Right now I can't tell."

Fun fact Beast Wars will come out in 1996 (my birth year) and I know because research. I did some research way back when writing Transformer fanfics. The goat baa's repeatedly even after it sat down to the hard pavement. The rain lightly beats against the windshield. I turn around leaning alongside to the window feeling tired as exhaustion can be.  My mind wonders off to the far reaches of my creative mind where a idea of Loki being a substitute  PE teacher only be able to seen by school kids and no one outside out of the school system except for the parents can see him.

How hilarious would that be?

Very hilarious if it were taken to cinematic and a different actor was used to portray a different Loki.

Specifically the actor  who portrayed Loki in Son of The Mask. 

"Boo!" Tim said, hoping out from the back.

"Ah!" Alexis shrieks. 

"Gotcha!" Tim said, lowering the pair.

"Tim, don't do that to me!" Alexis said, hitting Tim with her baseball hat. 

"These can see through the dark," Tim said.

"Are they heavy?" Gennaro asks.

"A little," Tim said.

"Put it back where you got it," Gennaro said, as Tim goes over the backseat looking through the pair. Exactly what he said in the movie. Exactly! The movie is happening. "Probably expensive."

I smile. 

"Very nostalgic," I said.

"Oh really?" Gennaro asks.

"I had a pair of binoculars that I decorated in green and yellow then added a attachment with green lenses," I lied. "It was cool at first," I yawn. "Until I got green circles around my eyes and had it for a complete week."

Gennaro laughs.

"Very funny," Gennaro said.

"Yeah," I lied. "That it was...For my family."

"What was it nostalgic for?" Gennaro asks. 

"Ace Adventure: In the Jungle," I said. "Ace had a thing called 'The Pair' which he used to skunk out a animal."

"Skunk out," Alexis said. "What a terrible misuse of  the animal that leaves bad stenches."

"Well, I am more of a writer than a speaker," I said.

"My sister is a nerd," Tim said.

"I am a hacker!" Alexis said.  "Not a nerd."

I hear the ground tremble. _Here comes Betsy!_ I smile at the thought. The goat stopped making sounds. Danger fills the air outside of the Jeep. The rain lightens outside becoming capable of being seen through. In 1993 I wasn't even born or conceived yet but if I happen to be right then in this universe the only living sibling I have being one year younger than me will be my brother Christian. I wonder how his life will be without me in it. Tim turns away from the back coming over to the two cups on the dashboard.

"Woah," Tim said, with one hand on Alexis's shoulder. "Do you see that?"

"This is a terrible joke, Tim," Alexis said. "Not funny."

The ground trembles, again, making  the jeep bounce 

"Probably the power generators trying to kick back on," Gennaro said, looking up towards the shaking review mirror.

Alexis looks up.

"What happened to the goat?" Alexis asks, looking away from the roof.

The goat's leg lands on the roof.

"AH!" Alexis screams.

Betsy is chomping down a goat like pasta only gulping it down. 

"Don't move," I said.

But apparently Gennaro isn't so much listening to reason and logic. 

"Oh jesus, oh jesus," Gennaro said, getting out of the Jeep.

Gennaro gets out looking up towards Betsy then runs by towards the restroom building.

"He left us, he left us," Alexis said, panicking.

 


	16. Betsy  attacks

The long metal cables to the padlock fell down.  The landing to the wires is quite loud. I kept my calm and my cool down a notch.  My heart pounds loudly enough I can hear it in my ears. The steps Betsy takes are loud and enormous. The wheels moved at her every step as did the little puddle bouncing in the small cup. Fear riddles the air in more ways that I cannot name.

"Appetizers," Betsy gently said, with a purr swaying her tail from side to side. "Where can I find some appetizers?"

Alexis takes out the flash light blaring it on right towards Betsy.

Betsy licks up the goat's very much dead leg galloping it up.

I knew the Tyrannosaurs had eaten it off screen!

It is only logical that the leg was eaten when the camera wasn't showing.

Betsy drew into the darkness.

"Where did The Tyrannosaurus go?" Alexis asks, confused.

"Neverland," I said, sarcastically.

Alexis frowns.

"Dinosaurs can't fly," Alexis said.

"The Pterodactyls can," Tim said.

"But the T-Rexes cannot," Alexis said. "That is what I meant."

"That's what god said about humans," I said. "To Moses, God said, 'Humans can't fly'."

"No, he didn't,"  Tim said.

"He did say it in the bible," I lied. 

"No, he didn't," Alexis and Tim chime at once. 

I laugh shaking my head.

"No use fooling you," I said, unbuckling my seatbelt. 

"Food," Betsy said, bringing her face along to the Jurassic Park jeep. 

"I am scared," Alexis said, fearfully. 

"You don't have to be," I said, sliding on to the driver's seat ever so carefully.

Betsy's eyes became smaller once the light met her pupil. 

"Light so bright," Betsy said, and then made a loud roar.  "I need it gone!"

Alexis and Tim cover their ears.

Betsy draws back  disappearing out of our view.

"Turn it off!" Tim said, right to helping Alexis.

"I am trying," Alexis said as the light aims up towards the roof. "I am sorry!"

I really wanted to say 'Hold onto your butts' but that is Arnold's quote not mine. 

"Bye-zers!" I said, hopping out. "Yo T-Rex!" I shut the door behind me getting Betsy's attention. I wave my hand ever so cheerfully putting on a wide smile. "Ello!"

"Food," Betsy said. "A boy," She has a strange purr. "You'll be tasty."

Smiling in the face of danger.

Only I am that predictable to do that.

That smile quickly turns into a frown. 

"DID YOU JUST CALL ME A BOY?" I demand an answer in a deep voice. 

"Why yes, I did," Betsy said. "Got a problem with that?"

"The hell I do!" I shout. "CALL ME A SLAGGING GIRL!"

"All right, little girl," Betsy said, snorting. 

I smile.

"Did ya just call me a...little...girl?" I ask, my right eyebrow twitching.

"Yes, little girl," Betsy said.

"You are going to regret that," I said.

"Is it me or can I communicate with you?" Betsy asks. "You are not afraid of me as others are."

You insulted me so hence forth I am insulting you!

"It is me," I said. "You over grown lizard."

Betsy growls. 

"Do not disrespect my kind,"  Betsy said. 

"My kind has already disrespected you by making a Godzilla version be more of a T-rex that feeds off fish featuring Ferris Bueller!" I shout. "Got anything to justify that?"

Betsy snorts lowering herself down to my level.

"Yes," Betsy said. "Run."

I turn around and speed off. 

Only problem is Betsy following after me.

"I will take a bite out of you!" Betsy shouts. 

"Gimme your best shot!" I shout, leaping over a log.

I went deeper down the road.

Far enough that the Jeeps are not in my sight.

Betsy clomps my left shoe lifting me above the very wet ground by a lot of feet (perhaps 30 or so feet?) that brought on a fear of heights all over again. My eyes could have become small at the point feeling big tough teeth biting into my ankle through the white socks. _Don't you cry_ , I thought, _You have weathered through much worse scenarios!_   Well, that was the internet and this is real life. Betsy's teeth dig deeper into my flesh through the bone.

"Kill me already!" I shout, in pain.

She chomps down my left foot then tosses me into the forest where I landed uncomfortably beside  a bush and a deserted nest that has crunched egg shells.  Peckable timing I had made. Enough time for the kids and the two guys to hopefully escape on foot. The soil touching my skin feels wet and mushy as it would be on a rainy day during a tropical storm. I force myself up withering in pain to see the silhouette of  Betsy turning away. Her tail brushes against the large tree-stars making the ground tremble beneath her long claws. I watch Betsy, in the midst of my pain, return the direction she came from with a mighty roar. 

I fell back on the ground.

Damn it, so much for trying to help!

Not good things happen to a wanna be hero; that is for sure.

My world entered darkness. 

I am so doomed. 

 


	17. Awake and alive

Awake and alive, that is for sure.

"Ivy?" I hear a voice. "Ivy, are you here?"

Sounds like Josh.

"I am here," I said, weakly.

I realize I am covered by tree branches and leaves. Josh can't hear me. I move my hand around on the dirt. I move myself towards the right feeling a numbing to my left leg. I smack my right fist on the dirt feeling anguish in what horrible numbness. A smaller version of a animal I recognize came over me tilting their head. A large animal I recognize from Jurassic Park 3; it had lots of thick,bony armor on it's back. A small heavy club is attached to the tail. This dinosaur reminds me of a Torterra lacking grass and a tree.

The dinosaur nudges me making a unique sound.

I saw Josh with a flash light gliding over landing on my face.

Damn, it is so bright!

"Shoo!" I hear Josh. "Anky, shoo!"

Anky makes a baaw like sound turning away swinging his tail.  It was like a growl in a way. 

"Momma!" Anky shouts. "One of the humans scared me!"

Anky runs off into the forest as Josh puts the flash light away into his pocket. 

"Anky?" I ask.

"Short for Ankylosaurus," Josh said, picking me up in his arms. 

"Quick," I said. "Go before Anky's mom gets here."

"I'll take my sweet time, no thank you," Josh said, wrapping three leaves around what is most likely a stump.

I wince feeling one leaf touching my inner part of the leg.

"Wait, why are you still on the island?" I ask.

"I love my job," Josh said, making a sturdy knot using the leafs. 

Damn, Josh is good at multitasking; holding me while covering a wound! 

Geeze, bugs must have done their job and made sure my leg didn't get infected. Fun fact; bugs larva can actually prevent you from getting infections when you are out in the open left in a desert or a forest with a wound. Another reason why Cowboys didn't live much after getting shot because they pried out the larva at every chance they got! Oh, there is even a episode from CSI Miami where that is proven where a ME is about to cut a woman to see how long she had been dead but Horatio stops her. Apparently Blow Flies larva saved the woman's life and so did Horatio. 

"And that is?..." I ask.

"Being around Dinosaurs," Josh said, putting me into the back. 

"And you are not even surprised Dinosaurs have reproduced!" I said.  "You are creeping me out."

"Comes with the job,"  Josh said, getting into the driver's seat. 

"What job is that?" I ask.

Josh buckles up and starts the Jurassic Park Jeep.

"Triceratops's riding," Josh said as trees are sent crashing down to the forest floor.

Josh is acting so chill while driving off.

"You ride Triceratops to get hurt?" I said. "You are mad."

"No, more like horse back riding," Josh said. 

"You shall die!" Anky's mother shouts.

Josh speeds the Jurassic Park Truck onwards.

"I SHALL NOT!" I shout back. "No thanks!"

I take out a box then throw it at Anky's mom's face.

Sheesh, I was in the moment!

It felt proper to do that. 

"Ivy, do not hit the Ankylosaurus!" Josh sharply said. 

"She is threatening to eat meee!" I shout back.

"Ankylosaurus are herbivores," Josh said, with a whistle. "Scaredy cat."  

Cue eye roll from Josh. 

"DINOSAUR WITH A CRANIDOS  TO YOUR THREE!" I shout.

Josh takes a quick turn making Anky's Mom  land smack in the way of Crany (That is my nickname for the dinosaur).

"Pachycephalosaurus," Josh said. "I do not know where you came up with crank becoming a thing."

"I said Cranidos!" I said.

"I heard what you said," Josh said, speeding away while  Crany smacks his rounded bony head against the side of Anky's mom. 

 


	18. 2 people dead as of late

"Oh, he's dead," I said.

Arnold and Hammond both share a look towards me.

"How?" Hammond asks. 

Muldoon is somewhere else and so is Ellie.

"Dilophosaurus that is not really the first reptile on earth," I said. "That, my friend, is the Tiktaalik. First reptile with lungs and gills! They were the first reptiles on land." I saw their confused faces. "He had a can of Barbasool with Dinosaur embryo's currently somewhere on the island down an embankment from a parked Jeep with a dead body. That is the techy dude."

"Why would he do that?"  Hammond asks, puzzled.

"Money, Doc," Arnold said, puffing out a string of smoke.

Fun fact; Arnold's actor is Samuel L. Jackson.

"Where is the human recovery room, again?" Josh asks. 

"Two floors down from the Dinosaur recovery room," Hammond said.  "You should remember. You have brought baby Triceratops to the Dinosaur wing numerous times!"

"Accidentally landed on them," Josh said, sheepishly. 

 "Those embryo's will not survive if we don't undo his bug," Hammond said.

"They can survive for 35 hours," I said. "The guy went down the opposite direction of the Sea Port because he crashed into it, set it back up, and spun the arrow."

 

 

 


	19. A new part

"There," Josh said, after cleaning up my leg. "Brand new."

My new bending foot is like a blade ripped outta the future. I wiggle my bending foot forwards hearing a  mechanical sound. Sticking halfway out of the trashcan is what remains of a sock. Key word; remains. The foot part of the sock is gone so only the top half remains that usually hugs above the ankle to infinity and beyond. Josh slides the remaining sock part dripped in blood into the trash. I tap my metal foot and my shoe together hearing  a 'klank'.

One human foot.

One robotic foot.

"How did you get your hands on something that has not been built yet?" I ask, looking forwards towards Josh.

"InGen makes replaceable body parts in case one of the dinosaurs bite a arm off," Josh said. 

That new metal part feels really comfortable. 

"I'll buy that," I said. "It is very logical."

Josh tosses a wrapped cheeseburger to me.

I caught it with my right hand. 

"Eat up," Josh said. "You need all the strength to get adjusted to your new part."

"But I want chocolate milk with that," I said, with a whine. 

"Okay, I'll get Sallie," Josh said. "And a cup."

"Sallie?" I ask.

"A cow," Josh said. "A chocolate cow."

I stare at Josh.

"You are kidding," I said, skeptical. 

"I am not kidding," Josh said. "Hammond had them bred for the kids in a secret part of the island."

Josh left me be.

Perfect timing to make a quick visit to Mary!

I take the wrapped cheeseburger, with some napkins, along down the hall where Josh had vanished in thin air. Thanks to having Anosmia I can't smell anything except for smoke.  Anosmia means I cannot smell, period. Did I mention this before? I might have.  Anosmia is a genetically inherited thing unique to most people. My left foot is able to move smoothly as possible. My right foot, however, is getting adjusted to feeling a strange yet comfy metal bind clipped to my skin on some protective rubber. My runner blade bounces making a soft click sound at each depression made towards spotless clean floor. I turn sideways then hop all the way to the elevators. Maybe an average person might call it a 'sideways skip' more than a 'sideways hop' because it is so fluid and energetic bouncy like. 

I made it to the elevator then slide right in landing alongside the rails. 

"Where do you want to go?" The elevator asks.

"Dinosaur recovery room," I said, using the rails as my support.

 _Click_ went my right foot. 

"Designation in progress," The elevator said.

The elevator doors smoothly close, dramatically.

Cue dramatic music. 

 


	20. Mary, eat a frozen rat

I skip all the way to Mary's room. Of curse I remember the  directions to take into the room Mary is kept in. How many floors does the visitors building has,anyway? Ten,twenty, thirty-two? I wonder what fandom name is behind Jurassic Park. Parkie? Nah, the Jurassic Park Franchise is well known to go off the island.  Park Attendant? No, no, no that sounds like a flight attendant!  Jurassicie? Oooh, that sounds perfect.

Jurassicie.

Singular for a fangirl/fanboy of the Jurassic Park Franchise.

Jurassicies.

Plural for many fans of the Jurassic Park Franchise. 

Bouncy,bouncy, bouncy goes my right metal foot creaking against the hard floor.  I skip all the way down the hall echoing metal clicks. Well that is until I slipped on the recently mopped floor which ensued landing on my face. Ow, that hurts a little. I use the neighboring wall as my support to get back up on my two feet rubbing the side of my cheek. One doorway leads to the room lacking eggs (And people), the second doorway leads to a lunch room, the third doorway leads to a waiting room,the fourth doorway leads to the restrooms, and the fifth doorway leads to the Dino-Wing lacking a human.

Side note; I entered the Dino-Wing.

Why the hell am I thinking of Dinotopia because of this Dinosaur named location?

I enter the Dino-Wing hearing soft low none-interrupted snores that belong to Mary.

"Maaaarry," I sang.

Mary continues merrily snoring.

"Marieee," I sang, again.

I get a frozen rat out of the freezer then dangle it in the way of her nose. Mary's eyes snap open then she darts her head forwards snapping open her jaw. I jerk back my arm right in the nick of time that my right hand is spared. Mary's orange-pink forehead markings are rather unique to the point it cannot be thoroughly described in literature. I never seen such a wild look before from an animal humanized in a unique way on the silver screen. Oh wait; I have. Numerous times in fact, specifically the Tyrannosaurus Rex parents protecting their young one.

Deadly but fascinating.

Mary gasps.

"Did I really?..." Mary said.

"Yes," I said.

"Oh my Nublar!"  Mary exclaims. "I am so, so, sorry!" Mary groans setting herself upright  sitting on the metal bed. "My side is sore."

"Eat," I said.

I toss the frozen rat to Mary.

"Food!" Mary squeals

Mary chomps on the frozen rat then she licks her reptile like lips. 

"Is there more where that came from?" Mary asks, tilting her head. 

I open the freezer. 

"Sure is," I said, putting my cheeseburger and napkins on the counter.  I pull out the tray then put it  on the table beside the Dino-Bed. "Eat up."

 


	21. One way or another

I groan taking my head off my elbow.

"How long was I asleep?" I ask, going through my hair.

"About ten hours," Josh said.

I shook my head to see Josh reading a newspaper in a chair with one leg over his knee. I also notice there is cheeseburger wrapper right beside me. I notice there is clear light gray claw marks on the wall across, the indents of tail smacking, and a inwards shaped dent. I notice the door to the room is shut with a red button glowing above reading 'emergency'.

"Mary vanished," Josh said. "About two hours ago."

Mary returned to the future!

I hear a weak 'yay' in my mind.

"Why are we still here?" I ask.

"We got a couple baby Tyrannosaurus Rex strolling the halls," Josh said, calmly turning the page to the newspaper.

I stare at Josh.

"You are gotta be kidding," I said.

"I am afraid not," Josh said.

I roll an eye.

"All right, Mr calm dude," I said, getting up off the chair. "Let me display how you correctly negotiate with baby Rexes!"

I went over towards the door earning a 'No, don't do that!' stare from Josh. Grinning, I open the door wide using my right hand. I lean forwards out of the doorway with both hands on the right hand side of the threshold.

"Yo!" I shout, getting the little Tyrannosaurus Rex's heads turned towards me. "Yo, Dino dweebs!"

I know Hammond, Ellie, Ian, and the others are fine because they are main characters. You cannot just kill off the main characters without losing kids in the process! They are vital to the later movies that become memorable to the public and impact the future of the island Nublar. I lean back in hearing their feet speeding towards me.

"Momma be proud of me!" Baby Rexy said. "My first kill!"

I slam the door shut on the infants then open it wide.

"Good time to join the others," I said.

"You are crazy," Josh said.

"I know," I said, cheerfully.

I zip out of the room speeding towards the elevator.

 


	22. Unable to title

"What happened to your foot?" Ian asks, staring at my metal left foot. 

"Tyrannosaurus," I said.

I can see a faint look of pity on Ian's face.

"Glad my leg was spared," Ian said.

"What about yours?" I ask.

"The T-Rex bite into my leg then dropped me when charging into the bamboo restroom building," Ian said. 

"You are so lucky you can't speak Dino-language," I said.

"Dino-Language?" Ian asks. 

"That is what I call my gift." I said,with a nod. 

Hammond laughs shaking his head amused.

"I forgot to mention she is not of this world," Hammond said.

"I am of  this world but technically not," I said.

Ian is flabbergasted.

I learned the word flabbergasted from a TV show on Nick Junior called Pinky Dinky Doo. 

"I am a Chaos Scientist and I do not understand," Ian said.  

"She is from the future," Hammond said.

"Oh, that explains it," Ian said. "What is the future like?"

"Cool, same old same old, lots of fighting, hilarious TV show called The Big Bang Theory, African American President,Transformers," I list. "And noooo flying cars."

"No flying cars?" Ian said, in much shock.

"Yes,"  I said.

"But they said in 2013 we would have flying cars," Ian said.

"They lied," I said. "We are still lagging behind in terms of levitating cars able to move on their own."

"That is a sad future," Ian said.

"The Big Bang Theory  isn't," I said. "It is a Television show."

"What is it about?" Ian asks. 

"Nerdy Scientists," I said.

Ellie had left earlier with Grant. I believe this part of my travel in the past is coming to a close yet it is just beginning in a unique way. I wonder how I will be able to live in a future which is the past until 1997 then to 2017 and live there. I admit this is a gift I can never repay. Muldoon is dead, so is Arnolds,Gennaro, and the nerdy tech guy I can't seem to recall his name. My mind wonders off to the far reaches of fanfiction.

For example; what if there was a Thor/Terminator crossover where Loki met up with T-800?

At least I have something to look forward to in 2017.

New Terminator movies!

 


	23. Disembarking the island

Hammond had some help getting Ian into the car from Josh.  I knew after Hammond had made a second call the ending to Jurassic Park will be commencing in a few short minutes. I am in the backseat buckled up with my elbow near the window screen. I feel lousy, lazy, and rather excited all at once. I tap my two feet together excitedly feeling a smile come across my face.

Happy go lucky, go figure. 

"Hold on," Josh said.

"To what?" I ask.

"Your seatbelt," Josh said. 

Josh drove quickly out of the garage following after Hammond. Hammond has a brief stop at the door to the Jurassic Park Visitor center. I let out a fangirl squeal  finding myself wanting to hop up and down repeatedly then faint on the sidewalk. Grant,Ellie, Alexis, and Tim came running out of the doors where came out  a mighty tyrannosaurus Rex roar. 

"After careful consideration," Grant said, getting into the passenger seat in the first car. "I have decided not to endorse your island."

"So have I," Hammond said. 

Hammond drove off.

Josh followed after Hammond.

The loud squeal to a Velociraptor shot out. I look over my shoulder seeing the pair of Velociraptors headed right after us! _Oh slag that was so not in the movies_ ,I realize right then.  Hammond speeds up leaving Josh and I in the fragging dust. The first Velociraptor hops into the back showing out all of the numerous teeth aligned to the jaw. Fun fact in the Wales a relative of the Velociraptors was discovered that had a snout like a lizard, hunted insects, and the bones were all found in a cliff that fell apart. These bones are currently resting in a museum. I cannot remember where exactly in the Wales it had been found but the sketch picture of the Velociraptor relative is memorable. 

I recognized Tanly. 

"Food!" Tanly squeals.

"Get off, get off!" I shout, kicking at Tanly's snout.

Tanly snarls.

"Why you little--" Tanly said, however he doesn't get to finish it as Carver pounces on Tanly sending the two crashing into the pond.

Velociraptors love to attack each other. Remember the second movie where the Velociraptors were attacking each other instead of attacking Sarah Hardings? Well, she had made the orange Velociraptor land on the blue Velociraptor so we can understand how a Velociraptor is not pleased by being the landing cushion for another one of its kind.  I wonder where Faline is. That, my friend, is when Faline hops into the driver side of the car. 

It was all in slow motion.

Josh turns his head towards Faline.

Feline had her mouth open wide.

Then Josh brazeningly takes out a handgun and shot at Faline's mouth. Faline flung her head to the side screaming bloody mary in dire pain. Her claws made cuts on Josh's face. _Unbuckle!,_ I thought pressing the seatbelt, _Action scene is about to commence! Dun dun dun duh!_ Think of a trumpet being sounded off.  The back end is tilted up by a spiky tail sending me flying forwards waving my arms attempting to fly. 

"THIS IS NOT LOGICAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAL!" I shout, widening my eyes. 

One; there's a bloody Stegosaurus attacking the jeep.

I crash land on to the ground in the grass rolling until a tree stump stopped me.

"Mommy!" Chon shouts. "Human is being hurt!"

I recognize the mother Stegosaurus as Felice.

And there is Baby Chon with his father!

Felice turns her head towards Faline with a grunt narrowing her eyes.  I witness Faline drag Josh out from under the Jurassic Park Jeep where his eyes are half closed. Felice swung her tail right into the female Velociraptor pinning in a few  visible wounds.  Felice drew her tail away growling at Faline.  I quickly get up speeding over to Josh's side. I yank a large leaf off a branch

"Doesn't hurt," Josh protests, as I use a large leaf to press against the side of his face.

I look up frowning.

"Do not deny it when your fragging leg is bleeding!" I said, dragging Josh away from the conflict. 

"What kind of nonsense are you speaking?" Josh asks. 

I am speaking pretty fast.

"Reasonable nonsense, apparently," I said as Felice is swinging her tail after Faline.

Hammond is so off course he can't possibly have turned around.

I saw a Pachycephalosaurus come out of the forest with its head lowered.

"Pachy!" I shout. "Help us!"

Pachy stops in it tracks tilting its head.

"Yes!" I shout.  Faline hops up growling right towards the father  Stegosaurus. "Help us before I call you Luke and then the next minute Anakin!"

Pachy straightens his head. 

I look over my shoulder witnessing The father Stegosaurus going after Faline. Woot woot go spiky based dinosaur!  I turn my head away back towards Pachy.  Pachy's feet strikes the ground while his trail continues to remain straight.  What happened next  is totally unrealistic in the realm of Jurassic Park. Pachy turns around in the nick of time swinging Josh over its back.

"Run after Hammond's ride!" I said. "He is the man with the white attire."

I speed after Pachy bouncing each step off the ground floor getting dirt tucked into my only right shoe.  I land on my knee's then scramble back up on both feet getting my hands dirty. I saw Pachy and Josh disappear out of my view.  I saw Dory (The one with the scar on her back) come out of no where  grunting pawing at the ground,along came Chance and Ash.

The three triceratops appear to be rather determined on one task. To protect the visitors, unassumingly, from the velociraptors. It is a unmistakable look in their eyes that say 'we are not gonna take it, we are not gonna take, we are not gonna take it anymore!'. Oh phooy, I just quoted a Glee song. Carver hops off the tip of Chance's tail right over me where I am able to see his striped belly. Carver's  feetclaws land first on Dory's back followed by a sharp screech by Dory. Dory goes from side to side snapping at Carver while grunting.

"He is on my back!" Dory screeches.

"Off my sister, bozo!" Ash snaps, slapping his tail upon Carver.

 Carver hops from back to back speeding ahead of me.

"I am not a bozo, two horn," Carver berates Ash.

Ash's tail strikes under Carver's jaw smacking him to the ground with a light thud.

"Thank ya, guys!"  I shout back running in the direction previously made by Jurassic Park Jeeps constantly going down the trail.

 I clear my throat.

_Run, run, run!_

My legs speed up taking turns in various directions here and there.  Soon I can feel my heart beating against my chest dripping sweat.  I can see my arms are turning red. _Imagine the trailer music for Jurassic World_ , I thought, _imagine you are running under a Apatosaurus._ But that still did not work as my eyes are focused on the path perhaps a little too keenly. From the side in the ditch I can see Faline munching on Josh's dead body and Pachy leaning against a tree by his side. As it turns out the unexpected characters not seen in the movies can die, too. 

"RUN, SPEEDY!" I shout speeding forwards.

Need a drink!

I can drink later!

I feel out of breath and my lungs feel a sense of thirst. Energy depletion is  slowly creeping over.  No, don't stop! The wide open gate are just ahead, girl.  The main Jurassic Park Jeep is parked across from the helicopter merely a couple feet away. Suddenly I am pounced to the ground landing my cheek into the highly wet mud. Sharp pain erupts in my back twisting from side to side in the most uncomfortable way possible. Anger overtook me so the next I find myself doing is kicking at Tanly's neck feeling claws dig into my back. I kicked anywhere to be accurate in the most fearsome moment where a person would normally scream.  The ground thuds beneath me as though a huge dinosaur is headed this way picking up its pace.

"You ready to die?" Tanly asks, his head close beside my head sending shivers down my spine.

I grid my teeth.

"In your dreams, dull brains," I said. "I am never ready to die!"

"Then so be it," Tanly said, with a growl. 

Something slams Tanly off my back.

I look up seeing a Ankylosaurus waving it's tail

"God speed, soldier," I said. 

I seriously do not know where that came from. I get up on my two feet feeling the smallest of all pains in the center of my back. The Ankylosaurus roars battling it off with Tanly.  Hammond looks off towards the distance when a Apatosaurus herd start singing a lovely tune. You want to know how it went?

"Don't cry," The  second Apatosaurus sang.

"Don't sweat," The second Apatosaurus sang. 

"The sky is a'blue," The third Apatosaurus sang. "The sea's crash, the pteranodon's feed,the carnivores hunt, the herbivores  munch." 

It sounded a lot like 'Without you' from Rent. 

"This is the island," The second Apatosaurus sang.

"Of the Dinosaurus," The first Apatosaurus sang.

"Where we roam," The third Apatosaurus sang.

"Live," The second Apatosaurus sang.

"And die," The first Apatosaurus sang.

Hammond is guided into the helicopter by Grant.

"Well, where is Josh?" Hammond asks.

The helicopter brought to the landing pad is big enough for 10 people to ride much more different than how it is seen on the television screen. It is coated in black paint with orange and yellow text making up a brand name reading 'Jurassic Park' with a fin shaped like a dinosaur had bitten into it while veering off course. 

"Without a doubt: dead,"  I said, sliding into the helicopter before Hammond gets in.

Alexis is staring at my left foot with a gaping mouth. The came in Hammond buckling himself up,sort of, by knotting up the seatbelts because the other one is being used by me apparently. Tim is fast asleep with his head leaned  against Grant's shoulder. Ellie closes the door. The helicopter lifts off letting me see that Anky has sent Tanly away. I saw what remained of Josh's lifeless body (currently being dragged away by Faline and Carver) dragged across the green grass. _God,_ I thought, _I amma have nightmares about this_.  I shake my head closing my eyes trying to shove the unpleasent image out of my memory. 

I turn my head away.

Below the helicopter I can see the waterfall.

Nostalgic feeling overload.

"Ivy," Alexis said, wide eyed. "What happened to your foot?"

"Betsy bit it off," I said.  "And InGen replaced it."

"Ew," Alexis said.

"Betsy is the T-Rex, obviously," Ian said, even in his exhausted state.

Typical Ian.

I snicker.

"You shouldn't have left us back there," Alexis said. 

"Well," I said. "At least you got a extended chance to turn the flashlight off and not move an inch."

"Betsy terrorized us,"  Alexis said. "And we were nearly dinner because you tried to be a hero."

I sigh. 

"You were going to be  NEARLY dinner, anyway," I said.

Alexis narrows her eyes towards me.

"What?" Alexis asks. "Are you some kind of psychic?"

I smugly fold my arms. 

"That I am not," I said, being honest with Alexis. _I am a time traveler_ , I mentally thought, _that is what I am...Or a movie universe hopper_. "Look, at least you  survived and saw some other dinosaurs. Not many people have that chance nowadays to see what you saw."

Except for in cartoons and cheap CGI movies not up to par to Jurassic Park.

"I saw death," Ian said.

"And beauty," Alexis adds. "Never seeing birds the same way again."

"Hey, we can agree on that,"  I said, gleefully.

"But leaving us behind?" Alexis said,wearing a frown. "So not."

"Let's not argue," Hammond said. "We all have our complaints about the island."

"I lost my hat," Grant said.

"You can get a new one, Alan," Ellie said, amusingly. 

"That I can," Grant said, as Alexis fell asleep along his shoulder.

The helicopter flew off from the island. Hammond stares at the realistic amber attached to his walking stick. I look through the window watching the birds fly by the helicopter scooping down low above the water body. I guess my life in the Jurassic Park Universe is not going to be close to normal being able to understand Dinosaur language. But why can I understand Dinosaur language while other people who originated in this universe can not?

I fell asleep thinking about my new life and the pesky stubborn question.

Why do I have this gift?

 

 


	24. Nightmare of the island

_**...January 1st..1997...** _

_**...One cool warm  Wednesday night ...** _

I have  been experiencing  the same nightmare for a week. 

What is my nightmare? You may ask.

_I am running through the forest looking over my shoulder every so often. My shoes smack against the ground floor slipping on the fresh wet dirt. I let out a scream looking over my shoulder to see a blood soaked Velociraptor ganging up on me. I manage to get  up on my two feet  once again feelings sweat drip down my skin. I had both human legs fleeing in the forest.  I tore down lowered branches in my path looking in various directions._

_"Ivy!" I hear Josh's voice.  
_

_"Josh!" I shout, running  towards the sound of his voice._

_"Ivy!" I hear Josh, once more.  
_

_"I am coming!" I shout. "Mr whiny pants!"_

_"Help!" Josh cries, and then there is a sharp high pitch yelp._

_NO!_

_JOSH!_

_"JOSH!" I shout._

_I trip over  a log landing on  a pile of leaves._ _I look up seeing a skull where there came out a manly scream pleading for help. My eyes may have widen at  that point. My hands tremble through the pile of leaves all left in a complete wet circle feeling yucky to my palms. The darkness is lit up by the moonlight pouring through the atmosphere in between the vast tree leaves. The dark sockets are pouring blood down to the side of the bony cheeks._

_"Ahh!" I scream._

I lunge forwards scared to my wits in the tent that is heavily insulated.  I put my head back down on the pillow. Living with Sarah Hardings is definitely more awesome than living with Ian Malcom,Kelly Malcom, Jake Malcom, and Lawrence Malcom.  I can feel a strange call in the wind brushing along my ears. I put my right foot into a big boot, roll down my pant cuff down to the metal ankle, zip open the tent, then trunch on out the the tent pulling down my long sleeves. Sarah and I are in Africa studying the very rare white lion.

I look up towards the night lit sky.

A week of nightmares about Dinosaurs. 

I think there is a return due in a couple days. 

_Brace yourself_ , I thought, _For these nightmares will end._

"Mrawr," Came a lion cub.

No, my Dino-powers do not extend to typical every day animals. I look forwards seeing a lion cub coming towards me. Damn it, so much for being the motherly figure. I can attract toddlers and other young animals because of my attitude/atmosphere or so I am told. Babies even like me when I to make sure they are fine/get what they want/and help them.  Ian sometimes asks me (when babysitting Lawrence and Jake) 'Were you a babysitter in the future?' and my reply usually is 'Nope,I am just really good at being helpful and tolerating movies.'

"Go to Momma," I said, attempting to shoo the animal away.

"Mrawr," The lion cub comes forward stumbling in its own path.

I pick up a slab of meat then toss it into the vast amount of grass.

The little lion goes after the slab of meat.

"Can't sleep?" Sarah asks. 

I look over towards Sarah.

"Yeah," I said, with a short laugh. "Can't."

"You know you can tell me about your nightmares,"

"It is way too scary," I said.

"I have lived with much scarier beasts," Sarah muses. "What makes you think I am easily scared?"

I am silent.

"Ivy," Sara said. "I am not a coward."

"Running through a forest, looking over your shoulder to see a Velociraptor head coated blood, and running in the same direction up until you hear a scream is scarier than hell," I finally said. "A scream that belongs to a long dead guy.  I trip over a log then land on the ground floor where I lift my head up and see a skull dripping blood in the dead of night. The sound of monkeys was creepy," I look down towards the lion. "And for once I was alone. I could not understand Dinosaur."

"You never talk about what happened back there,"

"Ian talks about it," I said.

"What happened after you were bitten by a Tyrannosaurus Rex is unknown," Sarah said.

I sigh.

"Four years," I said. "And the image of Josh's dead body hasn't left me."

"Survivors guilt," Sarah said.

"He shoulda' lived," I said. "For another day at least."

"Tell me your experience on the island," Sarah said. 

"I can't," I said.

"Why?" Sarah asks, concerned. 

"I am a time traveler, Sarah," I said. "My story starts backwards."

"I can recite the alphabet backwards," Sarah said. 

"That is not what I meant," I said. "Best I do not explain."

"We are going back to San Diego," Sarah said.

My eyes could have shined at that moment.

"Zoo!" I said.

"Yes, the zoo," Sarah said.

"Wee!" I cheer, throwing my arms into the air excitedly.

 


	25. The trip to Island Sorna will begin

_**...January 6th, 1997...(A Monday)** _

_**...San Diego Zoo...** _

"Who is so cute?" I ask the tame lion cub.

The lion cub flips over wagging its tail biting down on a stick tilting its head adorably at me to the side.

"Yes!" I coo. "You are!"

I rub the tame lion cub's belly. The tame lion cub swats at my hands playfully. My nightmares have seemed to end just about a few days ago after leaving Africa. I play with the lion cub in the play room. I crouch down in the position Tarzan takes when walking around in Africa in the first cartoon movie named after him.My toes are standing up pushing me forwards prepared to move at the slightest. I take a dart to the side where the tame lion club lands against the rubber mat. I laugh turning around completely towards the lion cub.

The tame lion cub gets up shaking its head dropping the stick.

So I have been getting back my beauty sleep and energy once the nightmares ended.

"Miss Ivy!" Shane shouts.

The lion cub leaps up crash landing on my chest and I fell back startled.

"Mrawr,"  The lion cub squeaks.

I laugh.

"Miss Ivy!" Shane repeats.

"I am heeereee!" I shout.

"Misss Hardings is boarding the helicopter," Shane said. "And the helicopter is not leaving without you."

I sat upright taking the tame lion cub off.

"What helicopter?" I ask.

"Going some where off the coast of Costa Rica,"  Shane replied.

I look down to my little buddy.

"Well," I said. "Catch ya later?"

The tame lion cub tilts his head.

"Mrawr?" The tame lion cub squeaks.

I smile.

"I will be back in a couple years," I said, as though expecting the worse. "I promise."

By that time my little lion friend will be a mighty lion king so his enemies in the future better beware. Oh great I just pictured that phrase in 'I just can't wait to be king' in the Lion King singing version. I get up on my two feet then go down the path to the door. The little Hyena pups ran around my shoe and my metal foot. I came to the door, step over the gate, and look over towards the baby zoo animals. I start thinking of 'Everybody loves me' by One Republic even though the song has not been made yet.

"Goodbye," I said, and then I turn around taking everything that is of value to me.

"Mrawr!" The tame lion cub cries.

I fear the lion cub may know he will never see me again. 

 


	26. She did what?

_**...John Hammond's bedroom..** _

_**...Sometime in the morning...** _

"How many lunatics are on this team?" Ian asks, with a frown.

"Six,"  Hammond said.

"Six?" Ian said. "You should have the national guard down there!" _ **  
**_

Hammond hands Ian the folders.

"Exactly wrong," Hammond said, with a glint in his eyes. " Yes, the animals won't even know they're there. Very low impact. Strictly observation and documentation," Hammond goes to the computer set on the desk. "Our satellite infrareds show that the animals are FIERCELY territorial. The carnivores are isolated in the interior of the Island; so the team can stay on the outer rim," Ian puts down the folders on a neighboring counter.  "I am not making the same mistakes again."

"No," Ian said, rubbing the side of his temples. "You are making all new ones!" He puts his hands down to his side.  "Ah, John. So there's another Island with dinosaurs!" Ian shook his hands.  "No fences this time; and you want to send people in?" Ian taps his fingers together. "Very few people! On the ground! Right? And who are these four lunatics that your trying to con into this?

"Well, it wasn't easy," Hammond said. "I had to take my checkbook out," Ian rubs his forehead with a irritated sigh. "There is; Nick van Owen, a video documentarian; Eddie Carr, a field equipment specialist; we also have a paleontologist and a woman specializing in animal language," Hammond explains, and then he smiles. "And I hope you might be the sixth."

"I am sorry, but no," Ian said.

"But you get to see what InGen could get rid of," Hammond said. "The British family and their little girl have disturbed what should have been left untouched."

"A girl?" Ian asks,horrified. 

"The compies got to her but she is all right," Hammond said, picking up five thick files. "With that incident I have lost control because of the board."

"You want help?" Ian asks. "Then stop sending people to die."

Hammond sighs.

"That is not what I  intend," Hammond said, handing Ian one file. "This time is different, Ian," Hammond shook his free hand lightly. "And now it's only a matter of time before this "Lost World" is found and pillaged!" Hammond hands another file to Ian tucking one under his arm. "Public opinion is the one thing that I can use to preserve it!" He hands the other file to Ian and then another file. "But, in order to rally that kind of support, I need a complete photo record of those animals." Hammond makes way to the bed. "Alive and in their natural habitat!"

"So, you went from Capitalist to Naturalist in just four years," Ian said, in disbelief.  "That's, that's something!"

Hammond sits on the bed, waving Ian over. 

"It is our last chance at redemption," Hammond said.

"I'm going to contact every member of your team and stop them from going," Ian said, turning towards the desk.  "You didn't mention the name of the paleontologist," Ian flips through the files searching for the number. "Who did you get? 

Hammond has a guilty look as he sat into the bed.

"She came to me, just for your information," Hammond said. "I want you to know this!"

Ian freezes putting down the file.

"Who did?" Ian ask, turning towards Hammond. 

"I want it to be clear who approached whom, or, at least who called whom," Hammond said. 

"No," Ian said, dropping the files on the counter. "You didn't."

"Leave it to you Ian, to have associations, affiliations, even liaisons with the best people in so many fields," Hammond said. 

"You didn't bring Sarah into this!" Ian said, furious. "Forget it! Get someone else!"

"There is no one else!" Hammond said. "Paleontological behavior study is a brand new field, and Sarah Harding is on the frontier. Her theories on parenting and nurturing among carnivores have framed the debate for the last five years, who else could have - -" Hammond stops seeing Ian pick up the phone.  "What are you doing?"

"Calling Sarah," Ian said. 

"Too late," Hammond said. "She is already there," Ian turns around holding the phone. "The others will be meeting her there in 3 days."

"You sent her there alone?" Ian said, in a pained whisper putting down the phone. 

"Sent, is hardly the word! She couldn't be restrained! She was already working in San Diego doing some research at the Animal Park. It's only a couple of hours flight from there. And she was adamant! Absolutely adamant about making the initial foray by herself!" Hammond explains, with a laugh. "Thinks she's Diane Fossey! 'Observation without interference', she said, going on and on; well, you know how it is! After you were injured in the Park, she sought you out," Hammond puts his hands on the aged amber fossil attached to his prized stick. "And then she went all the way down to that hospital in Costa Rica to ask somebody who she didn't even know if the rumors were true."

Ian recalls how Sarah had pestered him about where he was after leaving the island. 

"She's a firebrand once she's engaged on a subject," Hammond goes on. "How could I refuse her the chance to complete her life's work?"

Ian frowns.

"Well, number 1; told how how dangerous it is," Ian said."2; called me about it. 3; Reconsidered about letting her go. And who is this dinosaur language-atholist?"

"You should know her," Hammond said. 

"Ivy?" Ian said, in much shock.

"Sarah refused to go without Ivy," Hammond said.  "She needs her dino-guide."

Ian's eyes went wide. 

"But Ivy has never been there!"  Ian said. 

"Maybe she has, in the future and this trip is just a revisit," Hammond said.

Ian sighs. 

"Ah, If you want to leave your name on something, fine!" Ian said, going to the doorless frame with his hands in his pockets.  "But, STOP putting it on other people's headstones, John!"

"Oh, she'll be fine!" Hammond reassures Ian.  "Sarah has spent years studying African predators. You know, sleeping down wind, and all. She knows what she'd doing! With Ivy she can get a team of friendly dinosaurs. Those stories Ivy has told me are quite reliable," Ian stops at the doorless frame. "And believe me the Research Team will..."

Ian turns around towards Hammond holding his index finger up.

"This is not a expedition anymore," Ian said. "It is a rescue operation, and it is leaving today!"

Ian turns around then went out the door.

Hammond counts his fingers and then looks back up with a smile holding  up six fingers.

 _The islands are in perfect hands_ , Hammond thought, _Just with the people I can count on._

 


	27. On Island Sorna

_**...January 6th, 1997...(A Monday)** _

_**..Island Sorna...** _

"How long has it been since you last encountered a Velociraptor?" Sarah asks.

"Four years," I said, looking around the scenery hearing twigs crack under my shores. 

Sarah put her arm in my way stopping in her tracks.

"Stop," Sarah said, as I stop in my tracks. "I see one."

I lean over seeing apparently a odd checkered themed Velociraptor.

"It is Toon!" I said, excitedly. "Hey Toon!"

"Ivy, we are here to observe," Sarah reminds me, frozen in fear.

"Momma?" Toon said, raising his head up my direction slightly tilting his head.

"He is my friend," I said. "From Island Nublar."

Toon darts after a red light kind of like a cat landing into a bush.

"Who's up there?" Sarah asks,as we hear a male laughter.

"Me," Came a familiar voice up above.

My heart had a tinge.

"Josh?" I said.

A rather short man came down from the trees.

"Nope, I am Lenny Lakeman," Lenny said. "Josh is my twin."

Lenny is really identical to Josh.

Makes sense that they are twins. Except Lenny is not wearing a pink shirt. Lenny wears a short sleeve plaid polo with a cowboy hat, he had on long pants tucked in around his navy like boots tied up pretty neatly, and a unique kind of watch wrapped around his left wrist. Lenny has dirty blonde hair that is all in a mess and he wears clear lenses to the glasses. Yes, Lenny wears glasses unlike Josh.

"Velociraptors are not cats," Sarah said, as Lenny aims the red light through the jungle.

Sarah grabs the red pointer out of Lenny's hand.

"Aw, you are breaking my heart," Lenny said, sarcastically. I notice his hands are covered in dirt. "I got here last night."

"So?" Sarah asks.

"Been revisiting the old stomping grounds," Lenny said. "And I have been bored waiting for you."

Sarah and I stare at Lenny.

"...Old stomping grounds?" Sarah asks.

Lenny is able to snatch the red laser pointer from Sarah.

"Yeah!" Lenny said. "Me and my 'bro practically grew up here...Well sort of, we went here on our spare time before InGen bought it out..." He had a poker face. "Before the islands were turned into Dino Islands."

"Hammond didn't tell me about you," Sarah said.

Lenny sighs, shaking his head with a short laugh.

"Oh, I am a surprise land guide," Lenny said, turning his head towards our direction.

"Do you ride Triceratops?" I ask.

"No!" Lenny said. "I am not that bold as my brother when it comes to those thorny rhinos."

"How come Hammond did not tell me about you?" Sarah asks.

"Most people forget about me," Lenny said. "Common thing for me."

Lenny uses the red laser to point it at the tree where Toon lunges at striking his forehead.

"Ow," Toon whimpers, getting back up. "Must..." He stares after the red light wagging his long lizard tail. "Get...red....ball!"

Lenny darts it into a stream.

"COME BACK, MY PRECIOUS!" Toon hollers, diving down to the local stream.

"Oh stop that," Sarah said. "We are not here to meddle with the wild life."

C--crash went Toon's body flopping in the water and hitting against the rock. 

"We are to observe," I add. "Not interfere."

Lenny looks at me, oddly.

"You must be the Dino-Girl," Lenny said, taking my hand and all so gentlemen like kissed my hand. "It is a pleasure to meet you."

I can feel my face get hot as Lenny lets go of my hand.

"My--My --My name is Ivy," I said.

"Got a last name?" Lenny asks.

I had given it some thought a few years ago about my full name Add three to nineteen. I am twenty-two years old. Turning twenty-three on June 6th.

"Pond," I said.

Of course I went with Pond in a fictional universe, go figure.

Ponds rock.

"Pond?" Lenny asks.

"Pond," Sarah said, with a nod. "Time Travelers can't have their future selves be aware."

"Ah,uh, what?" Lenny said, puzzled.

"I went into a time machine and landed in Jurassic Park with my fellow friend Mary the Velociraptor," I said. "However time traveling gave me a gift to understand dinosaurs only. Only Dinosaurs and nothing else."

"Oh, so you knew everything?" Lenny said, folding his arms with a frown.

"The future is not set," I said. "From this linear point in time; the future is being written now. It becomes fixed time once someone reads it or the person who attends the event reads the book or so then it has to happen."

"You know time travel," Lenny said.

I have a smile at that.

"I know it because of Doctor Who," I said. Lenny has a 'what?' facial reaction. "British TV show? Coming back in a few years?"

"Never heard of it," Lenny said.

"Aw, too bad," I said. "It breaks breaks history for the most watched episode on the world Guinness record on the 50th Anniversary."

"Where is your camp?" Sarah asks, changing the subject.

"Follow me," Lenny said.

So we follow Lenny through the jungle. I saw compies feasting on a small body belonging to a abandoned baby Triceratops.  _They look so cute but very deadly_ , I thought turning my head away from the side right about straight forward. Eventually we came to a clearing where  tree's made a rounded pool of sunlight pouring down to a small house with wheels. It is a lot like a trailer and a house put together but a lot smaller. Sarah and I came to a stop. Sarah is staring at the small red and black house. I, on the other hand, rub my eyes just to make sure this is real. I pinch my skin. It turns out to be real in it's utmost unrealistic glory. 

"Well, what do you think?" Lenny asks.

"I...I...I can't believe it," Sarah said. "That is something I do not see everyday."

"Sure don't," Lenny said."Me and my 'bro made it. I take it everywhere I go and used a Helicopter to tow it here.""Um, dude," I said. "Hate to burst your bubble but a T-rex might destroy it."

"In case I can't get a helicopter to tow it I have helicopter blades programmed into it," Lenny said. "I ain't the best fighter pilot in the world."

"I am going to start getting pictures of dinosaurs," Sarah said. "I have seen enough of Science Fiction."

"Where are going to go after first?" I ask, following Sarah.

"Any dinosaur nest I find," Sarah said.

"Don't go after the diplodocus," Lenny warns. "Their tails are a lot like snakes and they can slap you off your feet."

"Hah, says the laser pointer," Sarah said.

"I did that without the laser, no thank you!" Lenny shouts.

"I find that hard to believe," Sarah said.

"Hey, you are going in the direction of the Ankylosaurus nesting grounds," Lenny said. "Those are really not friendly when protecting their little eggs. Take the left; those guys and girls are more relaxed and subtle protecting their young against humans."

Subtle?

Dinosaurs are not necessarily subtle when it comes to protecting their unhatched young. Toon follows us alongside.

"Hey ma," Toon said. "Where you been all my life?"

"Living in America," I said. Damn that reminds me of the song 'Living in America' from Rent.

"What is America like, ma?" Toon asks. 

"I can't exactly describe it," I said. "Let alone explain how my civilization is."

"Just tell him the truth," Sarah said.

"America is were we have freedom but that freedom is taken away  when we do crimes and we never really do get it back," I explain. "For people who were once in the system and for those who are colored differently; they are arrested on the spot."

"No, that cannot happen," Toon said. 

"Sadly it does when  they are framed," I said. "So enjoy your freedom, Toon, as I am doing right now."

"But you are so..." Toon said.

"Pale," I finish. 

"No, you are not really pale," Sarah said. 

"Well I was when I first came to Nublar," I said. 

"You are just really...You have fair skin," Toon said, as his tail smacks my rear.

"Bad boy!" I stop then smack his tail. "Don't you dare do that to your momma!"

"It was an accident, momma!" Toon cries. 

Sarah laughs.

"I can't understand what he is saying," Sarah said. "But it sounds like he is convinced you are his parent."

"I was there when he hatched," I said.

"Wait, what?" Sarah said, coming to a stop."Ian did not mention egg hatching."

"There was a egg hatchery at the park," I said. "In the visitors center. Toon was the most unique Velociraptor from his egg mates."

"I am unique!" Toon said, puffing his chest out in pride. 

Sarah stares at me for a good while.

"Toon can't be following us into other dinosaur territory," Sarah said. "Send him off or we risk being attacked by the parents."

I turn towards Toon.

"Toon," I said. "Go to your pack."

"But momma!" Toon whines. 

"No buts, dear," I said. 

Toon sighs turning away.

"Fine," Toon said, drooping his head. "If that is what you want then so be it."

Toon darts away quickly. 

"Come on, Ivy," Sarah said.

I turn towards Sarah following after her.

 


	28. Time passes on Sorna

In Jurassic World nothing is quite logical let alone being on the sister island Sorna to Island Nublar. It is a fun fact to know Nublar means dirt. Dirt, dirt,and dirt. All up until the point I looked up the definition I thought it meant Dinosaur Island because of associating the name with the Jurassic Park Franchise for so long. Sorna in Spanish means sarcasm.

We came to a stop at a nesting ground that has since been crushed. Crushed eggs. Sarah picks up a part of the egg observing the inside and the outside of it.

"It seems this egg was broken a couple weeks ago," Sarah said, as I lean against a tree.

"Now that is a good question," I said.

"What is a good question?" Sarah asks, turning her head towards my direction.

I sigh.

"How long it takes for baby dinosaurs to get about the height of a five year old," I said.

Sarah snickers.

"Look under your foot," Sarah said, putting down the egg piece.

I look down towards my shoes.

I saw a couple ants crawling up my pant leg.

"Ew!" I shriek shaking my leg. "GET OFF YOU LITTLE BUGGERS!"

Sarah laughs at me, pretty amused as I hop up and down trying to shake them off. I hop up right on my side towards the floor. Oh right, that is when gravity kicked in. A human can't stay in the air for so long without flight making gadgets unless they are some a god. I land on the ground rolling my self on the floor dirt to get rid of these little buggers. I get up after some rolling on the dirty ground then dust myself off. The ants are no where in sight on my pant legs.

"There," I said, relieved. "Now they are off."

"You only saw the bugs," Sarah said, taking pictures of the nest.

I saw the gigantic figures of Stegosauruses in the distance.

"How long have we been here?" I ask.

"Three hours," Sarah said.

"We saw a group of duck billed dinosaurs--" I start but Sarah interjects.

"Parasaurolophus," Sarah said.

"Right a group of Parasaurolophus," I said. "In three wonderful we have seen Ankylosaurus and a pair of gigantic..."

"Mamenchisaurus," Sarah adds.

"Mating!" I finish. "God, that woulda' been a complexing but beautiful sight if I hadn't known they were mating."

Sarah laughs.

"They are among the most long necked sauropods," Sarah said. "Their sheer long neck stretching 59 feet is longer than a school bus."

"And their body is gigantic than a Apatosaurus," I said.

We came to a slow steady stream where there are three young Parasaurolophus drinking.

"Orphans?" I suggest as we stop.

"No," Sarah said, staring at the duck based dinosaurs. She seemed to notice something that I cannot about them as youngsters. "Runaways."

I stare at the young Parasaurolophus seeing each had their individual markings being scars on their sides. The second one had a short tail while the third has a tail with white markings and the first has a beige tail. In Transformers Animated there is one motorcyclist Autobot with a armor theme color that can often be argued to be; golden,yellow, and brown. That is Prowl. Prowl has black and beige armor for his vehicle mode and his main skin color is mostly gray.

One chews sea weed lifting their head up swinging their white tail from side to side.

"I sense some one is watching us," The Parasaurolophus with a short tail said.

"That is because we are,Brother," The Parasaurolophus with a beige tail said staring at us.

I notice they distinctively have slight small markings along their necks.

 _Compys got to them?_ , I thought.

The two other Parasaurolophus turn their heads towards our direction.

"We come in peace," I said, lightly shaking my hands.

Sarah is staring at me.

"Do you practice that sound when I am not around?" Sarah asks.

The short tailed Parasaurolophus turns towards me, warily.

"You speak our language," The short tailed Parasaurolophus said.

I nod.

"That I do," I said.

"What are you?" The beige tailed Parasaurolophus asks, now turned towards us.

"Human," I said. "A relative to a animal considered harmless and dangerous."

"Which is?" The white tailed Parasaurolophus asks.

"Ape, or, monkey," I said. "One of the two."

"You are a relative to the monkeys?" The short tailed Parasaurolophus asks, slightly tilting their head stepping forwards. "I don't see a tail."

I laugh.

"What are they saying?" Sarah asks.

"We lost our tails long before I was born," I said. "We evolved."

"Ivy, what are they saying?" Sarah asks, again.

I turn my head towards Sarah.

"We are talking about evolution, dear Sarah," I said, with a smile.

Sarah is looking off into the distance

"I see the Stegosaurus herd," Sarah said, taking off her lucky pack.

"I smell Stegosaurus," The white tailed Parasaurolophus said.

"Let's ditch this joint!" The short tailed Parasaurolophus said.

The three Parasaurolophus flee leaving us be. I follow Sarah down the stream. Lucky pack on the rocky bed; check. Leaving behind lucky pack; check. Been three hours; check. I wave after the three telling them to have a brilliant day and have a lovely life. I follow Sarah over a fallen tree right over a small creek. I went a few steps across from Sarah then sat down on a big boulder to watch the Stegosaurus graze.

I lean my back against a rugged wooden bark feeling tired.

I closed my eyes,briefly.

Well as it turned out: not so briefly.

Because I awoke to Sarah's laughter and my neck didn't feel so good. I honestly felt like I had slept on the back of a Stegosaurus in the wrong position along the large blades technically called the sail in dinosaur terms. My head is leaned to the side. I try straightening it but I felt pain trying to straighten it out just how I did on my first day as a 9th grader in ROWVA a couple years back. So I had my head tilted sideways while leaving a good smile for Miss Carlison to take. It was worse than my growing pains my neck experienced in 2008. It is that memorable and I also have my school ID in my pencil bag that is overfilled in the real world.

"Not again," I groan.

"You kind of got the jump on us there a little bit ,huh Sarah," Nick said.

I help myself up delicately keeping my head tilted.

"Yeah," Sarah said, getting on the log and there she saw Ian with his fingers on that brass buckle. "I never thought, in a million years, Hammond would get would get you to come here!" Sarah is laughing. "Hey Eddie!"

"Hey Sarah," Eddie said. "What's wrong with her?"

Sarah hops off the log landing into a water puddle.

"Slept wrong," I said.

"You gotta granola bar or something, I'm starving!" Sarah said.

Right, we didn't pack food.

I ain't very much hungry.

"Hai, I am Ivy," I said, holding my hand out to Nick.

Nick shakes my hand.

"Nick," Nick said. "Just Ivy?"

I nod.

"Ivy Pond, at your service," I said, as I shake his hand firmly.

We end the handshake.

Sarah is chatting to Ian all about the egg shells and the baby dinosaurs we have seen. Ian held Sarah's pack with his finger in the hole with a questionable but concerned look on his face. I can easily make out the words from his mouth, "You haven't been attacked?" Sarah shook her hands with the reply, "Oh no, it's my lucky pack," Sarah takes the pack back from Ian, "It's how it always looks."

Nick waves his hand in my view.

"I may be observant but I can see you waving your hand in my way," I said.

"Oh," Nick said, taking his hand out of my view. "Are you watching them?"

"I know what exactly they are saying," I said.

"Course you can," Nick said. "You have the look."

"What look?" I ask, my head turned towards Nick.

"The look that you understand every word being said," Nick said.

I have a laugh.

"I have seen this movie so many times I probably have lost count," I said. "And I know the lines pretty well."

Nick has a 'seriously?' kind of look on his face.

"This isn't a movie," Nick said.

"But what if it was?" I ask.

"Then I would be the Documentarian," Nick said. "Who never ages."

I laugh.

"You are such a great comedian," I said.

"I am not a comedian," Nick said.

I nod.

 _Course your actor is_ , I thought.

"I think you should show that Nikon to Sarah," I said as Eddie hands Sarah a granola bar.

Ian is frowning as Sarah takes a bite into the unwrapped bar.

"Why?" Nick asks.

"Don't ask me why," I said. "Ask the one who is directing this documentary!"

Nick trails over the log towards Sarah.

 _Don't move that head of yours_ , I remind myself, _Glitchhead._

"Is that a Nikon?" Sarah asks.

"Yes," Nick said.

"Can I borrow that?" Sarah asks. "I'll give it back," Sarah turns her head towards Ian. "I'll be right back, baby," With that she takes the Nikon from Nick. "I promise."

 


	29. Ingen's arrival

"See any family resemblance?" Nick asks, sitting on the back end to the second jeep.

Eddie held his hand up with his index finger above his thumb indicating 'a very little'.

Kelly groans lifting her back off the engine hood to the first jeep right across from the second jeep.

"You practically told me to come!" Kelly said.

"No," Ian said, looking up towards Kelly with his fingers around the phone. "I didn't."

"You said, I quote, 'Don't listen to me,'" Kelly said. "I thought you were trying to give me a message."

"Oh Kelly, you knew what exactly I was talking about," Ian said.

"What are you going to do?" Sarah asks as she went past Ian. "Lock her up for curiosity? Where do you think she gets it?

Ian smacks the phone on the hood.

"Thank you, Sarah," Kelly said.

"Violence and Technology; don't work together much!" Eddie said, shaking his hands.

I laugh recalling how Gibbs treated technology when it didn't work on NCIS.

"Well, how does it work?" Ian asks, his head turned towards Eddie.

"You have to wait for a good signal," Eddie said.

I had a tagless curly soft purple pillow around my neck.

"Okay," Ian said, taking Kelly off the hood. "I am going to take my daughter home." He comes over towards the three of us while Sarah is talking about not interfering. "Anyone have any personal possessions they need to be returned," Both of the men shook their heads as Ian went past. "Any messages," I made a thumbs down. "Anyone want to come?"

Ian went to the trailer with Kelly.

"And if we bend as much of a blade of grass they will notice," Sarah goes on.

I am brilliant at multitasking.

I can be writing and watching a movie at the same time. Now the old types of computers did not allow me to write much as I wanted to so that was a major disappointment leading me to actually getting out of the house and having a life. That lead me to joining Sarah on her various trips around the world and befriending so many people at the same time.

Sarah went into the trailer after making her speech.

"So, you speak dinosaur?" Eddie asks, now turned towards me.

It was a pain trying to nod.

"Yep," I said.

"She can speak dinosaur?" Nick said. "Why was I left out of the loop?"

"I believe you didn't ask and that my presence here is unexpected," I said. "I love this movie. It is the best Jurassic Park installment to date."

"You sound like a movie nerd," Nick said.

"That is because I am," I said, with a wink. "Don't get me started on seeing two huge Sauropods mating," I roll an eye earning a 'You witnessed what' kind of look from the two men. "Of course we had to see it. We have it on tape."

"I want to see it," Nick said.

"Ask Sarah when she is out," I said.

"I bet she will never be out because of her Prince Charming," Eddie said.

"I bet she will," I said, seeing Kelly looking out the window.

I look up towards the sky.

 _Ah great_ ,I thought, _Right on time...InGen is here._

Ian came bursting out of the trailer with Kelly in tow.

"Here we go!" Ian said, starting to wave the helicopters. "I'll get you out on one of these, right now." Eddie uses the binoculars to see the brand name on the helicopters. "Hello, hello, hello!" Ian waves at the helicopters to no avail. "Over here!"

Eddie lowers the binoculars.

"I don't get it," Eddie said, as there is a truck being lifted overhead among a few other things in the sky by other models. "It says InGen on that side of the helicopter! I don't get that!" Eddie is none too pleased. "Why would Hammond send two teams?"

"Cut the umbilical,Dad!" Kelly pleads.

"Yeah," I agree. "She is not a baby."

"She is still a little girl," Ian said. "Unlike you, Ivy!"

Sarah came over.

"Doesn't Hammond trust us?" Sarah said, confused. "We haven't started yet."

"Oh," I said. "Hammond didn't send them."

The men and woman turn towards me.

"Who?" Ian asks.

"Ludlow," I said. "Go check for yourself while I relax my neck."

 


	30. The back up plan

**_...Night.._ **

**_...Right outside Ludow's camp...  
_ **

We are peering over a fern covered hill side towards the camp below where workers move from their tents. Sarah slowly walks over to Ian as her eyes still transfixed down on the camp. Ian reaches up and gestures Sarah to sit down beside him. Sarah crouches down. Eddie peers through a scope, while Nick looks through a large pair of large binoculars, at the well-lit camp. Nick lowers his binoculars, but continues to look down towards the camping site. Ian and Kelly lie side by side on the hillside, peering.

Eddie looks off towards me from the scope raising a brow. 

"Don't you need to be sleeping to straighten your neck out?" Eddie asks. 

I meekly shrug.

"I'll live," I said. 

"No wonder Hammond was in a hurry to get us here," Ian said. "He knew they were coming."

I have full control over myself not to fangirl.

I just have a major problem fangirling over Terminators. 

"My God, they are well organized," Eddie remarks, shaking his head lightly. "Those are some major league toys." 

"Did you know about Lenny Lakeman?" I ask.

"No," Came a reply from most of the men.

"Why?" Ian asks.

"Lenny just might prove himself useful after this," I said.

"Who is Lenny Lakeman?"  Ian asks, in a whisper. 

"The forgotten man," Sarah said. 

"A guy who likes hiking," I said.

"Do not!"  Lenny whispers.

We look over seeing Lenny.

"Josh liked hiking," Lenny said, in a low voice. "I like climbing."

"Where the hell have you been?" I ask.

"Living," Lenny said. "And watching those bastards cage up those cute little compys."

"Mind your language," Ian said, covering Kelly's ears.

"I have heard worse," Kelly said.

"So have I," I said. "But more of read worse,really..."

"Did you just get here?" Sarah asks, in a whisper.

Lenny pauses.

"No..." Lenny said, but then changed his answer.  Ian uncovers Kelly's ears. "Yes," He rubs the back of his neck. "I can prove myself useful just like the Dino-Whisperer said."

"Eddie, maybe I should ask to use their phone," Ian suggests.  Lenny sighs probably relaxed their attention is off him. "Their dish is bigger that yours."

"Haahaha, no," Eddie said. "We won't get along with these fellows."

I snicker

"Nobody gets along with men like them," I said, looking over my shoulder painfully. I saw that Lenny had vanished. I manage to turn my  head correctly against the curly comfortable neck pillow. "Not even the dinosaurs."

"So they actually want to build another park here," Kelly said. "After what happened on the other island?"

Ian frowns.

"They're not building anything," Ian said. "They're taking these animals outta here...Back to the mainland."

A soft roaring is heard. It sounds like a Tyrannosaurus Rex that I faintly understand. It sounds more like a mother Tyrannosaurus Rex calling for her young one. Sarah looks up with a tinge of worry on her face. I am able to see her expression because of my partially tilted head had one eye facing the other direction partially able to see what is going on to the left. A soft breeze blows rustling the tree leaves right behind us.

"Their idea is bad," Kelly said. "Those poor Dinosaurs are gonna be scared."

"That's how the Indians felt when brought from their tribes to our nation,"  Ian said, bitterly. "As slaves."

"Uh, I think I should tell you guys," Nick said, drawing our attention. "Hammond told me these people might show up." Nick takes out something from his leather bag that is not just something. "I thought we'd be finished by the time they got started, but, in casethey weren't, he did send a backup plan."

Sarah raises a eyebrow.

"What back up plan?" Sarah asks. 

Nick takes it out into the light revealing it's a pair of  red-handled bolt cutters. 

"Me," Nick said.

Nick takes the handles off of the bolt cutter and puts them, along with the tophalf, into his pocket.

 


	31. Releasing the dinosaurs

_**...Night..** _

_**..Inside the InGen Camp...** _

In one of the cages is a baby Apatosaurus wanting his mother. How do I know? Let the scene unfold the viewer's eyes. There is two guards at the door to the cage both holding guns and wielding grim looks on their faces. One resembled Arnie, as in Arnold Schwarzenegger, to my eyes. The second man had a black mustache and he remind me of Gaston only made realistic off the animation screen being a little shorter than not.

"Staring at the guards won't do much for you," I heard Lenny.

I  turn around frankly scared.

"Don't do that to me," I said, in a whisper.

"I can do all I want," Lenny said. "Even scaring you. Did you see how far you jumped? You went up five feet!"

I rub my forehead.

"You gotta be kidding me," I said.

Lenny shook his head. 

"Am not," Lenny said, with a cheeky grin. He takes out a  silver key. "I got a key for this cage."

I stare at Lenny.

"You...what?" I ask, in disbelief.

"Got a key to a cage," Lenny repeats.

 I gasp narrowing my eyes and my eyebrows

"To a specific cage," I said.

"Yeah," Lenny said.

My jaw went slack and it dropped.

"Are you working for InGen?" I ask, putting my jaw back up.

"You are delusional," Lenny said. "I never would do that. Not after what InGen did covering up my brother's death."

I slowly nod.

"I have never forgotten Josh," I said. "Now let's improvise and break out an Apatosaurus in your brothers name."

Lenny nods then shoves me forwards  through the bush where I land squarely on the floor.

"Ow," I whine, getting up.

"Who are you?" The first guard,resembling Arnie, asks.

I bow and then straighten  myself.

"Ivy Pond, at yar service!" I said in a fluent and perfected Irish accent.

I have been perfecting my accent for the past four years. 

"And who brought you?" The second guard asks.

I let down my fake Irish accent.

"I did!" I cry. "I brought myself!"

The two men stare at me, puzzled. 

"What?" The first guard said, after awhile.

"I flew; Peter Pan style," I said.

"That is not possible," The second guard said.

"But not impossible," I said, dancing my brows.

The first guard rolls a brow putting up his gun towards my direction. 

"Put your hands up," The first guard said. 

I grab the two men by their collars seemingly without problem then toss them into a neighboring bush.

"...Where did that come from?" Lenny asks.

I stare down at my hands seeing hints of claw like features appearing and then those features fade into oblivion.

"No where," I said, taking a step to the side. "Open the cage!"

"I want my momma!" The baby Apatosaurus cries.

"I only heard a Apatosaurus from you," Lenny said. 

"Use the key, damn it," I said, through my teeth.

Lenny opens the cage door for the baby Apatosaurus then I was trampled over by the baby dinosaur where my entire became silent in the darkness. 

 


	32. Ingen discovers who

I awaken feeling some one propping me up.

"Ooo," I groan, feeling my legs dragging against the wet dirt. "My head."

I aw a familiar face come to.

HOLY SLAGGING CUPCAKE; the face belongs to no other than Roland!

"Who brought you here?" Roland asks.

I gasp feeling no pain in my neck. _Thanks primus for Little Foot for running me over_ , I thought in relief relaxing my shoulders. I realize then that two men are keeping me up and my eyes are so wide open considerably it might be shock. I can see flames dying down

"Er..." I said. "Er..."

"More like; who is her employer?" Ludlow said.

I raise my head up feeling the rain gently patting my shoulders. 

"Hammond!" I said. 

"My Uncle," Ludlow said, with a sigh. "Quite the naturalist he is. I should have known."

The guy from The Minority Report kicks a pebble into a small pond making a wave effect.

I can recognize him merely because of the side of his face highlighted by the partial moonlight and the dying flames. Four years since I have seen ' _The Lost World:Jurassic Park_ ' on the television set being wide and big.  Four years since I can skip the scene where the guy is killed off by the Compys just by the click of a button. It is as if the cameras caught his youth  then forever immortalized it on the silver screen for Jurassicies generations to come.

Ludlow seemed to notice my eyes glancing towards the man.

I don't remember his name.

"Oh, that's Dieter Stark," Ludlow said. "Our second in command."

"...I always associated Dieter to the Compys," I said in a low voice.

"What?" Dieter said, turning away from the pond towards me.  "What about The Compys?"

 _Remember you are from the future_ , I thought as Dieter approaches me. 

"Er..." I said.

"Well, say it already," Ludlow said.

"Your livelihood plus Compys plus isolation," I said. "You do the math."

Dieter stares at me with a furious face.

"Are you saying I die?" Dieter said.

"Tomorrow," I said. "Downstream in a creek sometime at 12:00 PM to 12:15 PM."

"She is a lunatic," Ludlow said. "We have evidence to prove she is a runaway from Ireland and has spent time in a asylum."

"Or I am from Iceland," I said. "Who really is an alien capable of squashing your brains and making up brilliant lies off the bat. But wait, I ain't that guy.

"Which guy?" Dieter asks.

"If you manage to live after tomorrow, you might learn, Mr Stark,"  I said.

A Tyrannosaurus Rex's roar goes through the forest stirring Pteranodons from their sleep inhabited tree branches out into the sky.  The whole group froze in place as did the two men dropping me. I hear a ' **cr--unch** ' from my glasses. I blink,  blink, and blink. _No! No! No!,_ I thought, _Not my glasses!_ I get up on my knee's taking off my glasses to see they have finally broken.

"Aw," I whine. "My glasses finally broke after 8 years."

I put the glasses into my pocket, hopefully they can get fixed and new prescription lenses can be given.

"She wasn't the only one," Ludlow said. "Knowing my Uncle...He probably sent other people to break free the dinosaurs."

"Uhh, could they be in danger?" Lenny pipes up.

Everyone faces towards Lenny.

"Who are you?" Roland said.

Lenny approaches Ludlow.

"One of the family members you paid twenty three million bucks for the death of Josh Lakeman," Lenny said. "I am his twin!"

Roland stops Lenny from throwing a punch at Ludlow.

"Easy there," Roland said. 

"Don't be angry at me," Ludlow said. "That was my Uncle's fault."

"I am very good friends with your Uncle," Lenny said. "And I never wanted a bit of your money," I can hear a sense of fury in Lenny's voice. "The only things I used of it was for charity, taxes,buying groceries, and flowers for my  twin's tombstone!"

"Sorry for your loss," Ludlow said. "But did my Uncle send you here too?"

"I took no money from him," Lenny said. "I have enough to last me a life time!"

Ludlow frowns.

"Where are they, Miss Pond?" Roland asks.

"Follow the commotion,"I said. "You will find them easily."

 


	33. A uncertain road ahead

I am standing by a cluster of tree's. Why? Because there is a interesting dinosaur conversations occurring in this  large and dangerous but fascinating island. The trees have more interesting things than people and insects inhabiting it. Fun fact there is two species; one that defends the norm prey it eats and the other reproducing some vital nutrients the predator needs. 

"Earth First?" Ludlow asks. "What is that?"

"Professional  saboteurs," Roland said.

"We are not violent criminals!" Nick protests. 

 The dinosaurs are talking about the two parental T-Rex's large feat getting their little one back. I look over seeing a couple Pteranodons latched onto a sturdy tree branch using their clawed toes while snuggled together cute as a pea.

"Did you hear what those stubborn humans did?" The first Pteranodon asks.

"Poor infant," The second Pteranodon said.

"I do not understand how they live with themselves for hurting a youngling," The first Pteranodon said. 

"Greed is always on their mind," The second Pteranodon said.

"Not all the time," I interject. "The greedy are usually businessmen."

The two Pteranodons stare at me.

"Did you just speak our language?" The first Pteranodon said.

 I nod,smiling.

"I speak dinosaur," I said.

"Interesting," The second Pteranodon said.

"That is unheard of," The first Pteranodon said. "But rare."

I had a laugh.

"Not really," I said. 

"What do you mean?" The pair ask.

"Fangirls of the Jurassic Park franchise might just make a story where a character understands only Velociraptors," I said. "You see the events on Island Nublar and Island Sorna are fictional even portrayed in movies and books."

They laugh at me.

"You are joking!" The first Pteranodon said

"Afraid not," I said.  "This current is _The Lost World: Jurassic Park_."

"Where did you get your gift?" The second Pteranodon asks.

"I dunno," I said, with a shrug.

"So you are aware the parents are not so happy tonight," The first Pteranodon said. 

"Yep," I said.

"Then you are aware what is not to be said about people's fates," The first Pteranodon said.

"Erm," I said, tapping my fingers together.

"You didn't!" The first Pteranodon said.

"I did," I said. "I slipped."

"You are unbelievable,"  The second Pteranodon said, covering their eyes. "You have forever changed the outcome of today!"

"Lets go!" The first Pteranodon said.

The pair flew off into the dark sky above.

"That's not the problem!" I overheard Ludlow, who is probably going over to the hip flask.  

Why? Because that is the only instance in the second movie where Ludlow says that line and leaves everyone in a state of confusion. I turn away as the rain had quickly settled down. I notice Roland had just returned to the camp with the surviving group Hammond had sent and a stowaway Kelly. 

"What is?" Roland asks. "What is the problem?" 

Ludlow picks up the hip flash then unscrews it open turning towards the group.

"Velociraptors," Ludlow said, taking a sip. Ludlow lowers the flask from his lips. "Our infrareds show that their nesting sites are concentrated in the Island interior; which is why we planned to keep to the outer rim.

Dieter shook his hand stepping forward.

"Wait,wait a minute," Dieter said. "What's a Velo--Veloci--"

"Velociraptor," Burke, the guy with the red beard and hair, said. "A carnivore. Pack hunter. About 2 meters tall, long snout," Burke makes the shape of a snout using his hands. "Binocular vision, strong dexterous forearms, and killing claws on both feet."

"And the Rexes may continue to track us too!" Sarah said. "If they perceive a threat to themselves or to their infant."

"No, no," Burke said. "Your wrong there, Dr. Harding," Burke shook his hand.  "We'll lose them once we leave their territory."

"No, don't bet on it," Sarah said with a straight face.  "Tyrannasaurs have the largest proportional olfactory cavity of any creature in the fossil record with the exception of one."

In short the T-Rexs are really good smellers.

"Right, ah.." Burke said, then he snaps his fingers. "Turkey Vulture; could scent up to 10 miles."

I had a laugh.

"So true," I said. "And very intelligent."

"Ah, yes," Burke said. "Theoretically."

"I imprinted on one when it hatched," I said. "And if we come across a checkered Velociraptor that is him. He considers me his 'Momma'."

"So you are saying that Velociraptor is on our side?" Dieter asks.

"Yes," I said.

Dieter rubs his forehead in disbelief lowering his head. 

"We are doomed," Dieter said.

"Right," Ludlow said.  "This is all very thrilling, but I say we should push on to the Village."

"We could, ah, head back down to the Lagoon," Malcom suggests.

"And do what?" Roland asks, stepping forwards a mere step away from Malcom. "Sit out in the open! Next to a heavily used water source and hope that your Captain decides to come back for you?"

"No," Nick said. "He won't do that. He knows better."

"Then we head for the Village!" Roland said, picking up his rifle. "We might find some shelter and we can call for help." Roland heads off.  "Rex just fed, so he won't stalk us for food."

"Just fed!" Ian said, sounding outright mad. "I assume your talking about Eddie?" Ian follows after Roland. "You might show a little respect! The man saved our lives by giving his!"

"Then his problems are over," Roland said. "My point is; that predators don't hunt when they're not hungry."

"No," Nick said. "Only humans do!"

"Ahh," Roland said. "Your breaking our hearts! Saddle Up! Let's get this moveable feast underway!"

 _This is gonna be a long walk,_ I thought, _in the slagging pouring rain in a couple hours._

 


	34. Life is just a trick

Life is just a trick between what is real and what is not real. We just have to determine if it is real enough to be harmful to us. 

"Yo' Dino-Girl!" Lenny cuts in line. "Or should I call a time traveler?"

"Buzz off," I said.

"What's gonna happen today?" Lenny asks. 

"I dunno," I said.  "Anything can happen such as a werewolf lingering in the forest eying on us as prey to leap on out."

"I heard you are from the 22nd century," Lenny said. 

I laugh.

"Afraid not," I said.  "I am from the 21st."

I can see, from under the hood to the jacket, that Lenny has his eyebrows up.

"So in whatever year you'll be coming to Jurassic Park?" Lenny asks. 

"Yep," I said.

"What is the date you'll be coming from the future?"  Lenny asks.

"June 2017," I guess. "Gee, it seems you are interrogating me."

"That is because I am,"  Lenny said. "I might make a novel about the future!"

"Not that exciting," I said.  "Besides, we are three years from the 21st century."

"Do we have flying cars?" Lenny asks. 

"No," I said. "But I wish."

"Aw," Lenny said. "How disappointing."

"The future is tricky in what happens and what does not happen," I said.

There is a shine in Lenny's eyes. 

"So you think life is just a trick," Lenny said.

"Well," I said,  nodding.  "In a way, it is." 

"Life _is_ tricky," Lenny said.

I smile. 

"That is one of the nonsense of my day," I said.

 I saw Compies in the grassy blades that were darker than them moving because of the swishing of the their tails.

"Nonsense is rare to come by," Lenny said. 

"Do you have a chocolate bar?" I ask. 

"Yes," Lenny said.

"Can I have a half?" I ask. 

"Sure," Lenny said. 

Lenny hands me half of his chocolate bar. I take off a piece then toss the broken in half bar into the bushes. I honestly really do want to see how a dinosaur with chocolate around the corners of its mouth looks like.  I take a bite out of the small piece that hadn't been thrown to the ground. I much on the piece speeding by Lenny making a unique bird whistle. I look over my should flashing a smile to a perplexed Lenny who is probably contemplating what the heck just happened.

I am the master of ditching people when they least expect it.

I turn my head away cutting in line.

 


	35. The five minute break

_**..12:00  PM...** _

_**...Island Sorna...** _

Roland stops. 

"Take a break," Roland said. "Five minutes."

Roland has probably spotted the blood left on the leaves from Sarah's jacket. I sat down on a piece of log.

"What time is it?" Dieter asks.

"Time you get a watch," Eddie said.

"It is 12:00 PM," Nick said. 

"Don't go near the creek!" I said. 

Dieter shot me a glare. 

"You injured?" Roland asks Sarah, coming to her side.

"Huh?" Sarah asks. She looks down to the side of her jacket. "Oh, no, that is from the baby. I set the baby's broken leg...Apparently the blood is not drying well in the humidity."

Ludlow came over to Roland.

"Roland," Ludlow said. "A word, please."

I look over seeing Dieter behind a large tree close by. He hadn't gone down the ill fated path in the movie. _Oh great_ , I thought, _I have ruined the freaking timeline!_ Hell is going to be unleashed for my mistake!  I lower my head putting my hands through my hair. Stupid girl! You shoulda' not told Dieter what happens!

What I had done?

Seriously!

I am the most idiotic Jurassicie in the history of fandoms. 

One; spoiling the death of a guy. 

Two; being there for the events of The Lost World. 

Three; being on Island Sorna in the first place.

Four; being vague about the future. 

Man, do I really wish I could get struck by a bolt of thunder from Thor for my conduct!

 


	36. The nightly T-Rex chase

_**...9:49 PM...** _

_**...Island Sorna..**_.

Dieter did not die at all during the long walk. I managed to fall asleep out of men distance by twisting and turning attempting to get down the right comfortable position. I don't know how long it took for me to finally sleep but it finally worked. I was wrapped up in numerous leaves using a big bone as my pillow along with a gigantic piece of fern to make the wooden pillow even softer. My face is tilted up towards the sky, my right hand is placed on my chest and the other hand is on the field of grass.

I heard screaming.

One of which sounded like a man with a womanly voice in a language that might be Spanish.

I remember back in 2011 when my grandparent walked into the glass door and so that resulted in me waking up laughing.  It is a memorable moment I recall. I can still give myself a chuckle over it among numerous things that enter my mind daily. I had lured myself to sleep this time by thinking up random plot stories. 

_Come on eyes; open!_ , I thought hearing panicked voices. 

I hear feet stampede right past me.

And then the roar of a Tyrannosaurus Rex jolted my eyes open. 

"Shit, shit, shit." I repeated, getting up on my wobbly two feet.

The doe T-Rex grunted chasing after the running men. 

"You will all die!" The doe T-Rex shouted. 

And then I screamed so loud I couldn't believe it was coming from me. I turned around then fled on foot  falling on my knees, scrambling back up, frightened for my dear safety. My prosthetic left foot somehow disconnected. I knew that because one, I stumbled to the ground stabbing my foot into the wet ground then  had a random guy help me back up and he then ditched me shortly there after. So I hopped and hopped  feeling the rain beat down on my skin. My heart was racing damn it! I was afraid. I looked over seeing mommy T-Rex running after me with my prosthetic left foot easily under between his clawed toes. 

"Can't you stop and die right now?" The doe T-Rex demanded, furiously.

I saw the coward who had made everyone wake be crushed by one of the daddy T-Rex's feet. I could have laughed at how irritated the mommy T-Rex but I was so scared.  I somehow, with my great survival skills,managed to get into the cave. Nobody noticed how afraid and how left-foot less I was as I pressed my back against the wall. I could hear the screams of  other men from behind the falling water covering the cave. 

I saw a snake slithering on the wall. 

Oh goody, Burke is going to run out screaming. 

"AH, SNAKE!" Burke screamed  stepping back from the wall flailing his arms stepping back. 

"Burke!" Nick shouted. "Come back!"

"Fooood." The doe Rex said, her mouth in the cave. 

Burke  screamed as he was dragged out of the cave and then blood poured down shortly after his final scream. I felt sick. Really sick. I closed my eye trying to cast out the image. I heard Nick say, "It's coming back!" but I knew. I knew. I knew it wasn't a  Tyrannosaurus Rex. I heard the water stop briefly and then a gasp. 

It was Ian. 

"Dad!"  Kelly shouted.

Kelly and Ian embraced into a hug (I didn't need to see it  because that reunion scene happens inthe movie) then I heard a "Thank you." from Ian. 

I really wanted to fall face first into the ground and wake up watching _Jurassic World_.

I just wish it wasn't real.


	37. Running from the Velociraptors: END

**. . 10:20 PM. .**

**. . . Island Sorna. . .**

"Tell me you came with a spare prosthetic leg." Ian said. 

"Nope." I said. 

"And your glasses?" Ian asked. 

Due to being technically distance-blind, I can still see way up close. 

"I never got new glasses." I said. 

You see, I normally cleaned my glasses by blowing air into the lenses then clean them using my shirt. 

You can say I suck, because, I do. 

///////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

A/N

I have hit a writer's block in this story. Because let's be honest. How the hell are you going to get through four movies in the Jurassic Park universe with all the time jumps in between. I have come to realize that I made a mistake by daring myself to this challenge but what I do not regret is sharing it with the world and you fabulous Jurassicies. I am so sorry for this. Jurassic Park 3 takes place 6 weeks   
(or six months) after the events of Jurassic Park 2 as it is referenced in one scene where there are students raising their hands. 

At the end, the main character finally leaves the Jurassic Park Islands thanks to Grady and decides to build a new life in this universe though Blue and  Mary do get reunited. If I ever do make a fanon sequel to the remaining storyline I never wrote, it would be with Mary somehow finding her way to my persona's living place who has since lost the ability to talk with dinosaurs. 

Everything that did not happen after this abruptly ended chapter would be heavily referenced. 

I am so proud to have  given you the laughs. 

But. 

If you are eager to see the ending that never was: *Just wrote this*

_I was leaned against the window watching the little unusual version of pterodactylflying, they had a growing mane around their neck, and they resembled more of a wolf flying than a dinosaur. I recalled the ending of the first and third Jurassic Park movies. Both of which ended with creatures flying toward the sunset: one being a bird and the other being a  pterodactyl.  Sadly I couldn't hear what they were saying._

_I had since lost the ability to hear dinosaurs in the past few hours._

_I smiled, thinking back, to what I had to catch up.  
_

_Laptops, HERE COMES IVY!_

_LAPTOPS. MY FAVORITE. HOW I MISSED YOU!  
_

_Your keyboards are going to be broken by the time I am done with you!_

_**The  End**. _

 


End file.
